If Only
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: Set after the events of Naruto's Awakening, Naruto goes back to the village to try and return back to normal life. But he figures out soon that this was easier said then done
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. First of all I wanna give a big sorry to everyone who has been waiting on this and my other fan fic I have been working on. I have been busy with work and I have been making sure all my grammar and such was correct. I want my fic's to look as good as possible for you all to read and I wanna make sure they make sense. So yes sorry again. This is the follow up story to Naruto's Awakening. So if you never read that please do. Cause if not then this may not make a lot of sense naturally. My friends who I made read the fic said everyone was acting in character but if not please let me know so I can fix that. The full title of this fic was going to be If Only He Liked Me As Much As His Dog but I thought the title was way to long. Anyway I blabbed on long enough. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked in the village looking like he was dead cold. His face was blank as if he was emotionless. He felt deep pain inside. Having to hide his true self again; when back at that spring and tent, he was free to be himself for the first time ever. It made Naruto want to cry in Jiraiya's solder, but that would show weakness. The future Hokage wanted to be a brick in front of the others. He wanted to show manliness and he was strong. Jiraiya told the blond haired boy he needed to go back to the mountain to accessorize and such. He put his hands on his shoulders and told him. "Naruto. Remember. I'm always here for you..." Naruto nodded in response and they parted ways as the sage went to the mountain and Naruto went back to his house.<p>

At his house the feminine boy lay in his bed with nothing but green leaf boxers on. He looked up to the ceiling his hands behind his head looking up to the ceiling. Thoughts of the events that transpired that awakened his person he made sleep for what would of been ever if let be. He wondered if anything would change now that he is more aware of himself sexually and emotionally. Would he see people in a different light? Would he see some of the men of the village hidden in the leaf? What does this mean for his relationships? He knew one thing for sure. His life was not gonna be the same anymore.

Suddenly a sound of banging filled Naruto's ears. It was the door. He stood to his feet putting on a plane orange shirt and matching shorts. Suddenly for some reason, Naruto didn't know why yet but he hoped that it was his friend Kiba. The weird thing is that Naruto had this feeling for a while. Wanting to see Kiba when someone knocked on his door, or see him, when he heard someone call his name. Naruto opened the door and to his surprise and his sadness he saw nobody there. "Damn kids." Naruto closed the door as he felt something on his shoulder as he freaked out and turned around to see his friend flash his fang teeth at him "Your sixth sense sucks..." Kiba laughed a small bit. "Good thing I don't wanna kill ya because you be bleeding on the floor right now." Naruto had a big smile on his face seeing his Inuzuka friend. Very happy, in fact Naruto may have been to happy to see his "friend" as the blond haired boy started to notice. He shook off whatever was happening to him as he spoke.

"Oh right I am sorry but I have a hard time sensing losers..." The gray hooded boy interjected. "Wow that was bad. I mean you always come up with stupid come backs but that was just bad for you even." Uzumaki Naruto noticed his comeback was not any good. In fact he could not come up with good comebacks like he normally could with his fanged friend. "What is happening to me?" He thought.

"Um... What did you come over for?" He took his hands of his friend's shoulders. "I was bored so I figure I come over and bug you. Ya know if that's cool..." Putting his hand behind his head and rubbing his neck Naruto spoke. "Yeah I was bored anyway so you know sure why not. You got anything in mind what you wanna do?" The Inuzuka boy shrugged and said. "Wanna see a movie? Herd there is a great action flick that is out now. It has all the old famous guys our parents used to like such as Sylvester Balzone and James Claude Vander Dam. It's called the Expendables."

Naruto heard of the movie. He liked the idea of seeing a movie with Kiba. The movie sounded like something he wouldn't like that well, but who cares a dark room next to Kiba would be heaven. "Yes sure that sounds cool. After we do that we can figure out what else we could do today cause I am free all of today so I am all yours..." The gray hooded boy liked to hear his friend not busy today just as him. Meaning they had the whole day to just goof off. He put on his blue stone around his neck and he ran out the door down to his friend downstairs. "Ready to have fun and paint the town and paint the town red as they say?" Kiba laughs at Naruto's kinda cheesy line as he thinks to himself. "What the hell happened to him this weekend?" He flashed his fanged smile as he spoke. "Heh damn right let's make the town our bitch and make her squeal like a pig." The orange suited ninja was taken back. He was not sure if this was kinda over kill talk for him or this is how he normally talked. No matter anyway, He nodded and agreed. "R...Right. Make it our bitch. That's what we will do." Naruto walked with his friend to the theater.

The two friends talked about stuff as they walked to their destination. Stuff like ninja skills they are practicing on and fighting styles. Then the boy with the red birthmark on his face starts to go on a rant that makes Naruto uncomfortable. "Hey. Who out of everyone in our village you think has the best cans?" The Uzumaki boy looked at him confused. "Cans? Uh...You mean company cans that they use to seal food in? Aren't they all the same?" The brown haired boy shook his head. "No you know cans, boobs, knockers, tits, melons, balloons, mountains, yahoos, man maker's great big bouncing boobs. But I don't know why I ask since this is you we are talking about." The blond boy starts to freak out inside "Wh...What do you mean? I love boobies. I freaking love them... I wanna... Put my face in them and...Motor boat all over then and...Squeeze them after I see them bounce... I love tits what are you talking about" After he finished the fourth Hokage's son felt like he wanted to vomit acting that way. "No I wasn't saying you didn't like them. I mean fags are the only ones who are the only ones who don't like boobs but that isn't important. I was talking about you having the hots for Sakura." Naruto put his hand to the back of his head rubbing it feeling relieved inside thinking. 'Oh thank goodness. I thought somehow he figured it out...'

"Yeah. Ya know me. Love that Sakura. Hehe... Um anyway so back to what I think is the best jutsu. See I think..." Before he had a chance to finish Kiba blurted out in the middle of Naruto's sentence "What? Why in the world would you wanna talk about fighting when we got on the subject of lady lumps?" Naruto thought to himself Damn it to hell I thought he was off that "Y...Yes right. I just thought ya know you wouldn't wanna get excited for everyone to see. Ya know you don't wanna see the queers getting all over ya right?" The effeminate boy felt like he died inside when he said that. "That a boy." The two friends continued to walk to the movie's talking about the subject of the female anatomy and making fun of the homosexuals as much as the noisy ninja didn't like to do this.

The two went to the movie theater and as soon as they got there Kiba saw the movie listings. He saw that most of the movies were of a musical and romantic nature. All of a sudden he made a loud outburst "Why the fuck is it that all these damn fairies have to fuck up the world now? I mean all you wanna do is go see a movie with a friend and you have to deal with these damn stupid movies with homo's dancing in woman's cloths and sounding like a damn woman..." This freaked out Naruto, but now he was starting to feel specious. Kiba was a homophobe of course but he was never this anal about gay people usually. "Dude calm down let's just get the tickets. people are staring." As soon as he finished Kiba exploded "BULLSHIT NARUTO THIS IS STARTING TO BE EVERYWHERE WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEIS STUPID FAGGOTS AND FAG SUPPORTERS NOW? ALL OF THIS SHIT THAT IS GOING ON NOW FAGGOTS SAYING THEY WANT RIGHTS AND SHIT WHEN THEY HAVE PLENTY NOW AND THEY WANT MORE AND MORE AND MORE! THEY WANT TO MAKE US ALL QUEERS AND I AM SICK OF IT!" Kiba got the attention of a Konoha Military Cop. He walked up to the yelling boy.

"Sir your being disruptive and you're being disruptive to the peace. If you continue we will have to take you in." As if this was his nudge to cool it and stop being kinda a psycho the gray hooded boy put on a kinda sad face. "S...sorry sir. I...I am just in a bad mood" The officer replied. "Fine but you don't need to be so loud and disruptive. Stop it now. You have been warned..." Kiba nodded and turned around to Naruto. "Hey dude sorry about all that. I kinda had a bad weekend and the steam is still kinda in me. Sorry about being an ass like that." With that the two boys were silent as they went to get the tickets for the movie

Once in their seats the boy in the orange jacket decided he was gonna be brave and start to ask questions about the outburst. "Hey bro... Ya seemed really upset back there. You wanna talk about something that happened?" The boy flashed a smile at Naruto. "It was nothing buddy don't worry about it. It was just some guy I know being a dick to me as usual. He just hit some low blows ya know. Let's not talk about it please." With a nod of agreement that said he won't say a word the two boys went silent as the movie started.

The movie came and went. Naruto tried to ask his friend about the outburst. He just smiled and said he rather not talk about it. With a stretch and a brushing off of his jacket Kiba said "Well that was fun. I liked the movie. What about you Naruto?"

"Yes I thought it was good. It had great visuals I know that" The comment seemed to confuse The Inuzuka boy. "Visuals? What the hell?" then he thought for a bit OH he must mean the action schemes. I haven't heard anyone call it like that before but whatever"Yes the action in it was pretty good. Not the best I have seemed by any means but ya know what you can do. So what do you wanna do now? " The future Hokage shrugs. "I don't know. Why don't we hang at your house?" Kiba thought about the idea and pretty much chocked the idea up to that it sucks. Because there is nothing really to do there and they get bored real easy, but after he pets Akamaru he came back with a counter offer. "The pool? It is hot today so that will work great." The thought of going to the pool daunted Naruto because dudes and they are shirtless... yes that wasn't happening. At least not till the future Hokage could control his emotions better... "Um... I didn't bring my bathing suit so that isn't a good idea. I don't think people would appreciate if I skinny dipped in the pool. So yeah..." With a frown and a trash of his hands into his jacket pockets the pet owner says kinda annoyed. "Well what the hell are we gonna do then?" With a cross of his arms from the Jinchuuriki and a rub on the back of his neck he thinks. Then a smile run's across his face. He has got it. "Well. I was always good at kicking your butt. Why don't we go out of the village and we just can have ourselves a good old fashioned fight." The idea appealed to the boy as he raised his fist into the air over his red birth marked face and said with excitement. "Now you're talking! I will wipe the floor with you and leave you a bloody mess..." It was clear the Inuzuka boy was trying to open a friendly little match of words before they had their match. Well if that is what he wanted then the orange suited ninja was happy to deliver. "Dream on pal. I will bruise you so bad your own mother won't recognize you..." This continued as they walked out of the hidden leaf village obviously not wanting to fight their cause they could make some huge destruction there. Once out of the village and in a wooded area with plenty of space for the two they stood opposite to each other looking perfectly symmetrical. They were both feeling a rush of excitement. It has been a while since they fought each other. Since then both ninja's have become stronger and learned now abilities. It was gonna be fun for the both of them.

Naruto and Kiba were really getting into their sparing match. It was an even match. No one had the upper hand. It could go earthier way. All of a sudden Kiba lost his footing tripping up a bit. Naruto took advantage putting one hand behind his back and making him fall to his back. Only a second passed with the two in a position of Kiba laying in the grass and Naruto on top of Kiba pinning him down. Kiba didn't like this position at all. He got enraged and with his free fist hit Naruto screaming. "FAGGOT!" Naruto rubbed his jaw. That punch packed a lot of power. All of a sudden Naruto felt a lump in his back. As if he landed on something. He rolled over and saw at the same time Kiba did Akamaru laying there coughing up blood lying on his side obviously in pain. In a flash Kiba jumped up to pick up his dog. He looked like he was gonna cry holding Akamaru in his hands. He turns to Naruto. "WHAT THE FUCK! DID YOU THINK TO WATCH WHERE YOU FALL?" The sudden outburst made the blond boy speechless. "THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE! HE IS ALWAYS WITH ME! HE...I gotta get him to the doctor..." After that he stood up running back to the hidden leaf village as Naruto yelled out for him to wait. He kept running. "Wh...Why...Why...why...didn't I watch where I fell? I was not careful enough... Akamaru..." The Jinchuuriki stood up and wobbled over to the nearest tree seeming lifeless. He gained back all his life as he swung his fist back and punch the tree. He hit the tree over and over and he did not stop. He started to make cuts in his hands but he didn't stop. He got his hands bruised, he didn't stop. He even broken his hands but he did not stop. Eventually he could not take the emotional pain he felt over the thought of killing his friend's dog. He ran back to the village fast as he can jumping on roof tops to not be seen cause he had tears in his eyes. He got back to his apartment and shut the door. He ran to the bed crying his eyes out. Then he saw a kunai knife. He picked it up seeing his reflection in the cold steel blade. He saw himself crying and miserable. Kiba don't want him and everyone else will hate him if they knew who he was. There is no other choice he thought. Naruto raised his blade over head the broken hands feeling so much pain when he clenched the knife so tightly. Naruto lunged the blade forward on himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I dont like to toot my own horn but I think I am doing pretty good with this story. I hope you all agree. If not then you know where the review box is. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's P.O.V<strong>

I took Akamaru to the vet. The seconds seemed to pass by like hours every bit of time I was running to the vet with him in my arms. Once I got there I freaked out and tried to calm myself as I talked to the front desk lady. She took my snow white furred pup to the back with great haste. I was sitting there nervously as I try to calm myself. It was only a simple fall and that is a strong dog. But I feel like shit. Not only cause of Aki but apon reflection of how I treated Naruto... It was just not right. I mean I was a dick to him and he was not trying to hurt my boy. It was a honest accident. But that is not all. I... I just been weird around Naruto and I knew this. Just this weekend... Fuck this weekend. It screwed me up!

I herd the door swing open as I look up and see the Vet holding my snow white fur dog in his arms. "Inuzuka Kiba?" I launched to my feet and ran to the vet as fast as I could waiting to hear how Aki was. "We expect a full recovery with in a week. Just make sure he stays off his feet and give him some medical cream we have in the back and he will be good as new. He was very cooperative and nice. You trained him well." I was over the hills happy. I took my dog in my arms and started to tear up. I pet his head as I whisper softly "Im sorry Aki. Its... Its all my fault. I should of thought of you before I pushed Naruto. I did not want to hurt you boy." Akamaru looked up at me with a smile as he rolled onto his back wagging his tail as to tell me not to worry about it. "Thanks boy." I wiped the tears off my face and got the medical cream and put it in my coat pocket. I walked out of the veterinarian's office with my companion in my coat with his head hanging out. I pet his head and sat down on a near by bench as I talked to my beloved pet as I pet his head while I talked. "Ya know Aki. I think... I was mean to Naruto wasnt I? In fact I call myself an out right ass. Should I go talk to him? You think I should? Or he be to mad to talk to me right now?" I looked down as my buddy turned around looked up at me with the same smile he had before giving a bark that was accepting and joyful. "Heh. Ok ok. Im going." I stood up and I made my way to the blonds apartment

I made my way up to the apartment complex and went to the knuckleheads room. I put my fist up to the door gently. But I noticed something when I did before I was gonna knock. This door seemed... soft. Not like how a door that was closed or locked would be, in fact I pushed it slightly and the door flung open. When it did my stomach dropped. Everything happened in slow motion. I saw Naruto take a kunine kinfe and thrust in forward stabbing himself. My eyes widened in horror. So many questions raced through my head with in one second. Why was Naruto stabbing himself? Am I the reason? Did I do this to him? Did he kill himself? Was that his intent? If it was he sucesssful? So many thoughts at once. So many things bothering me. But I could not think of that now. I ran in the apartment building. I saw Naruto fall backwards and his eyes was closed. "NARUTO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SPEAK TO ME!" DAMN IT! He is silent. I have to check his pulse... Please dont be dead. PLEASE dont be dead... Oh thank Kami. I feel a pulse. But its weak. I have to get him to the hospital. I picked him up with the kunine knife still inside him. That thing was lodged in so deep I was not about to mess with it for one second. It was raining outside. The black clouds hanging over head. I ran outside as fast as I could dashing to get my friend Naruto help. Good god first Akimaru now Naruto? What the hell is wrong with today?

Once in the hospital I screamed at the lady in the front desk "MY FRIEND HAS GOTTEN STABBED! PLEASE HELP HIM!" The lady did not waste a single moment. She sprung up faster then I could see and she ran and got a doctor with a stretcher to put him on. I ran with the doctors as they rushed to take him to the operating room. We were at the doors as the doctor stopped me from going in "Son we cant let you in." I felt like someone pushed against a brick wall hard "B..But he is my friend. I have to be with him." "Son I am sorry but only the surgeons can be back there." I felt like I was gonna explode inside. "DUDE HE IS MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND AND MY BEST RIVAL I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE IS ALRIGHT!" The doctor took me gently and guided me to a seat "Son I promise we will update you. We are not going to let you be in the dark. Now please sit down and calm down. You will only make things worse at this rate." At this time this was all I can get. I gave the doctor a nod as he went in and they started to work on my best friend.

In the waiting room I was all alone. That small lifeless waiting room. Waiting to hear about him. I took out Aki to put the cream on his legs and let him lay down on his back on the chair next to me. Now I had time to pick apart every thought I had.

'_Was Naruto depressed? If he was why didnt I realize it? Some friend I am. I could never forgive if I did that to him. If he... No. I cant. I wont think like that. He has to make it. He just has to. God why did I have to act like that? Why did I not just tell him the truth? That I was scared. I was growing more fond of Naruto by the day. I saw him in ways I never saw anyone before. Why didnt I tell him I liked him instead of acting like a jerk and a pervert? Kami Please. Let him live. If he does... If he does I will confess. I will tell him everything. I just need the right time but I will tell him I want him at night when I feel all alone in my bed and I hug a teddy bear thinking its him. I will tell him I want to kiss him every time I see that orange suited body in front of me. If that is what you want of me then I will do it. Just please don't take him from me_'

As soon as I finished my mental prayer a tear fell down my face. I wiped my face trying to dry it but as it is this was no use. I never liked hospitals as it was. I felt like I could die in this moment. My best friend and the one I wanted were in there and I could do nothing to help him. Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. Its been way to long since I last uploaded for you guys hasn't it? ****For shame on me. But I have a good excuse. You see... Ok im full of it I dont have a good reason. But I am gonna try and make a promise to you all right now. My job pretty much sets in stone that I have Mondays and Tuesdays off. So every Monday and Tuesday I will try and post for you guys. I have post its on my lap top and I am gonna committee to this relationship with you guys. I always feel bad for making you guys wait. Anyway to the story. I dont know how well this one turned out it seems to be my longest fic yet however to me it don't seem like alot got done. I dont know. You guys tell me what you think. I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to review good or bad. I hope you enjoy the fic**

* * *

><p>I sit in the waiting room so unsure of the fate of my friend and loved one. It has been a good hour since I heard anything. It felt like an eternity. I had reassuring upbeat soft ruffs from Aki as his way of telling me everything would be ok. It took the tension off some every now and then.<p>

_I can't stop thinking about what is going on in that operating room. On one hand he had to be getting good treatment. I am the only one in the room as well as Akamaru of course. So all the best doctors here had to be working on him, But... What if he had a wound that was to fatal? What if this was the end for him? How would I go on? Even if I could not have him I still want him as my friend... Naruto why did you do this? Why can't you have talked to me about your issues? Why this path? Damn it. I feel the tears in my eyes ready to drop. I will not cry. That is weakness and it is stupid. Real men don't cry! Real...Men...damn it._

I shut my eyes tightly as a last ditch effort to stop my eyes from leaking but I was far too late. I hugged my dog companion after he licked my tears off my face trying to make me feel better I would assume. I hear the door creak open. My eyes shot open as it took my vision a moment to adjust to see that the doctor was standing there. "Kiba Inuzuka?" I sprung open running to the doctor not even caring I was crying at this point. "DOCTOR PLEASE... TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON? IS HE ALRIGHT? WILL HE BE OK? I NEED TO KNOW!"

I could tell the doctor was taken aback by my loud and passion filled words. He took his hands and put them on my solders. "Son. Please calm down. Sit down and let's talk." I nodded and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and the surgeon followed me. "Naruto's heart was damaged very deeply. It was almost in two when you brought him in. The knife was the only thing keeping it together, but I am glad to report we have gotten his heart to stay active. It is amazing he is alive and if you did not bring him when you did he would not be alive right now. He is hooked up to a new machine. It's called a life protector. Naruto will need to stay on this machine till he is a hundred percent but he will definitely live."

I put my hands to my face not able to think or speak or do anything almost as if I was a vegetable. My worst fears were unanswered and it seemed Kami heard my prayers. Now, I had to hold up my end of the deal. "Doctor please I must see him! It is important I see him!" The doctor showed me a face I did not like and that made him look hideous. "My boy I am sorry but now isn't a good time." I did not understand at all and got my bad feeling back and speaking like I was on speed "What! I don't understand. You said he was fine and he was going to live. Why can't I see him? Is something the matter? What's wrong with Naruto?"

The doctor interrupted my super fast talking with his own words. "Mr. Kiba please calm down. He is fine as I said. He is just not awake right now. We don't know how the boy will react to all this news and his heart is very weak. We have him on constant sleeping medication till he is strong enough to take something like this. Because if we wake him and he finds out where he is and the state of his heart and he gets excited then he will most certainly die. Now if you still want to see him there is no problem in that. I just thought that his current state, evidently he is someone important to you that you should wait." I took in a deep breath relaxing and coming down from my nervousness. "Take me to him. Please."

The doctor did not say another word and I was taken down the hall to a big room that looked like a average hospital room with a window on the far right end from the enter door, a bathroom to the left of the door to enter the room, chairs, a couch with padding if you wanted to sleep in the room, a bed for the patient against the wall between the chairs and the bathroom, curtains and to top it off, a huge machine on the top left of where the entrance of the door was. I walked in to see the machine with many different tubes and wires. The tubes were in my blond love's chest and I got worked up again.

"DOCTOR...WHAT...WHAT..?" In the back of my mind I thought this doctor had to start to think I was bipolar with all the sudden mood changes. "Kiba! Calm down. This is the life protector. The patient's heart cannot function on its own as of now. We have his heart in a metal cast and we have drugs that serve many different functions being pumped into the wounds. This new machine has shown great success. It is very powerful. It even brought one patient back from the dead. Just do not worry. He will be fine." I nodded as I was still up tight and I wanted to vomit seeing those things come out of my pretty friend like he was a science experiment.

"Do you plan on staying here Mr. Inuzuka?" I stood silent and tried my best not to flip out on a question that should of been obvious"Until my friend is awake and healthy again I am not leaving his side." Normally I would have freaked out showing so much affection for the Knucklehead but at this point I really could not have cared less. "Well ok. That's good. Because we need someone to be here at all times for him so if there seems any problems or anything out of the ordinary comes about just give the nurse a buzz. We will be here in a flash." I nodded and before he could leave I uttered. "Doctor...thank you." With that the doctor was gone and he closed the door.

I sat on one of the chairs and looked at the boy who was saved by me. I sat down looking at him. "I guess we can talk now huh? It seems I will be doing all the talking. No one is gonna hear me anyway. You really scared me with this stunt you pulled. Do you realize how much emotional pain I have? I know... I know I should not show emotions because it is so weak and showing care and stuff is bad. But I just can't help myself. Naruto... I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. I always wanted to compete with you... because I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to envy me. I wanted you to look up to me because I thought as is I could not keep you as a friend. It hurts when we make gay jokes together. Because... I am gay.. I used to think saying it aloud made it real but my stupid fucked up emotions fixed that for me. I know you would hate me if I told you when you were awake. I hope that there is a possibility that I could still be your friend. I tried to fix myself by trying so many jutsu's and trying all kinds of medications. It's worthless. Nothing works. Worse part is... Well... I like you. As more than a friend, I tried to lie to myself and said that I was just young and this was a phase like the sensei's told us we go through when we were growing, but sadly it wasn't. The more I tried to bury my feelings for you the more they came up to the surface. I wish I could go to bed with you in my arms. I hold a pillow every night and I pretend it's you. It's so soft like I imagine you always would be... Maybe...you won't be...that will...maybe... change my mind..." I took my love's hand and reached it up to my lips. I kissed the top of his hand. "... Of course. I figured as much. You're softer than I ever imagined. I'd say that make me want you more but I think at this point I could not want you more than I do now. Naruto... I would do anything to make you happy. Even if that means you're happy without me, but all I want is to stay your friend and if possible except me."

I heard the door fly open as I looked up and saw my friend and team member Hinata. She held her face in horror. I could not blame her. I ran to my friend and I put my hands on her shoulders "Hinata. Stay calm. Ok?" She shook and looked generally horrified "Look. He is gonna be ok. Naruto... He got stabbed. In his heart. It nearly split, but I luckily got him here in time for the doctors to save him. He needs this to live right now." The more I explained it seemed the more she calmed. She was still horrified at the end but a lot less so then before. "So he... Will live?" I nodded

"How did you know me and Naruto was here?" She removed her hands from her face and stated to talk in what seemed to be a slowly mentally recovering voice. "Well. Shino suddenly got real sick. His body collapsed and I rushed him here to the hospital in a panic. Turns out it was just a simple case of chakra depletion and with the fact he tried to ignore it to train and he didn't try and rest it just got to him. He is getting medication right now. Um... Well... Are you...Um...?"I knew where she was gonna go with this. "Yes Hinata I am alright. Least I will be."

I sat down back in my chair as my blue haired friend joined me. "Kiba, you can try to act all cool but you are not fooling me." I looked at her with the hope she was not talking about what I thought she was talking about. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't act stupid, I can tell you still are not fully over him." I did not look at her and only looked at Naruto and stood silent. I wish she forgot about that stupid pact.

-Flash back to two weeks ago from Saturday-

The sky was clear and blue. You could look for hours and you would not find a single cloud to mess this perfect weather up. Hinata and I have decided to spend the day together as both our schedules were free. We both decided to walk around the village just to talk and such.

_Should I tell her? I mean she may hate me since she loves him too, but I can't keep all these secrets to myself, but what if she tells everyone? I can't let that happen, but Hinata is not that kinda girl. All day this was what it was like in my mind. A mental game of back and forth ping pong on rather should I tell Hinata, my good friend that I was gay as well as letting her know I have fallen for Naruto of all people. Hinata was in love with Naruto and everyone knew it. It was as obvious Naruto's feelings for Sakura. It would be stupid to tell her the guy she loves that I love him to. But she is the only person I feel safe with telling this._

We were in the park all alone. Me and my fellow team mate. I finally made a mental choice. "Hey. Hinata. I have some thing I want to talk to you about." With soft gentle eyes the Hyūga girl spoke softly. "Of course! You can tell me anything."

"Well you see I have been dealing with things that have been happening to me lately. I have known things about myself for a long time, but it was a subconscious knowing." I can tell by the way she looked at me she was confused yet curious what I was about to tell her. "Hinata. I am gay. I tried not to be and I hoped it was just a phase, but it seems the harder I try to be straight the more it failed. I did not know who else to tell and I was hoping maybe you would not look at me different."

I saw Hinata's face suddenly go from a calm easy expression to a small soft laugh which she hides from me with her hand. She stopped and looked at me with a smile. "Oh Kiba. I don't care. I honestly do not see what the big deal with it is. You like men. Big deal."

_Well we are half way out of the woods_. My face was a pale color and the blue haired girl sitting beside me looked at me with confusion. "Why are you so upset? I told you I didn't care. I thought that would be what you wanted to hear."

I took a deep breath and I mustered up the courage to move on. "Yes well that isn't all. See I have someone I have fallen for. It's... It's Naruto." As soon as I finished that sentence she did a total 180. She looked at me with fire in her eyes and rage in her body.

This was a Hinata I never saw before as she sprung up from the park bench. "K...Kiba. Tell me you're joking. This is all some joke right? Because if it is then let me tell you it's not funny." Her words sounded like those of a psycho murderer. It was no longer the Hyūga girl I knew and love. This was a crazy woman who if you did not tell her what she wanted she would kill you. "I'm...I'm sorry. I tried not to feel this way. Especially knowing your feelings about him. I just..."

Before I could finish I felt a strong hand mark my face in red with a slap. She had smacked me hard and I do mean H.A.R.D! I looked at her in amazement and I had the biggest look of shock I have ever had on my face. "How dare you. You know what he means to me. You know how he inspires me. Now you... tell me this?"

I rubbed my cheek as I try to speak. "Hinata I don't want to act on it at all. I just want to get this all out to somebody." I can feel her stare at me like iced daggers piercing all over my body because I had chills running up and down my spine. "Don't give me that. I know what you're planning. You want me out of the way. So you want to use this to worm into me and make me forget about Naruto. It will not work you hear me? You want Naruto then you are gonna need to switch genders cause Naruto likes girls ok? SO keep dreaming!"

All of a sudden I saw my other fellow teammate Shino. It was all of us who were suppose to show up today but in all this I totally forgot about him he spoke in his usual monotone. "What is going on here? What is with you two?" As fast as she could Hinata spewed out everything I told her. I could not stop her and my deepest and darkest secrets were told to my rival. "...And? So you both like the same guy what of it?" Hinata and I had looks of shock on our faces. We both could not believe what we herd, but the more I thought about it and since it was Shino I could believe it. She could not however. I think she just wanted someone to condemn me for how I felt. "S...Shino he... he is a fag! We need to..."

She was cut off. "Hinata. Seriously? This isn't you." I was shocked to hear a small hint of emotion when he said seriously. "Is this what this boy is doing to you? One other person wants that knucklehead and you go into crazy woman?"

I looked at her and I saw her head lowered. It was like Shino knew where her off switch was. "Look. How about this? Since its obvious Naruto wants Sakura and to keep the peace with you two swear that you both will not go after Naruto." Thinking about the fact that I would never have Naruto... That just sucks, but Shino did have a point. He did not hide he wants that pink haired thing although that I have no idea why. With a face that said "I'm sorry" Hinata looked at me with the most heartfelt I think I ever heard her speak "I'm...Sorry... Fo...forgive me."

I was not about to hate on her. I placed my arms around her waist like I always wished I did with Naruto. "It's fine. We both won't go after him. Ok?" She nodded at me and gave a soft smile

-Flashback over-

I had forgiven and forgot all the things she said that had hurt me that day. A week ago she told me she finally got over him. But I was not off the hook as easy. The more I tried to get rid of my feelings for Naruto it seemed the stronger they stayed. "Listen...I know what we promised... But it is not getting better." he gave a gentle sigh "Look, Kiba. I know it's hard, but if I could do it I know you can." I did not know what to tell her. "If I can't have him as a lover I am at least gonna be here as his friend. Do me a favor. Get me a change of clothes and tell my mom where I am. I don't know how long I will be here." She nods and leaves. Once again I am alone with my love. "Baby. Wake soon. I... I need you... even if it's only as a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**So much for every week huh? I am so sorry that this took so long. I waited for my friend to check it then apparently my grammar was that awful and so on and so on. I am thinking of just kinda making my story and just posting it on here and let you guys yell at me for my mistakes and fix it later. Cause I do feel awful making you all wait. Hope you all enjoy the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's P.O.V<strong>

I was there all alone with Naruto and Akamaru of course. Time seem to be going so slow, but the good thing was that before in the waiting room I now have the advantage of knowing he was gonna make it. So I did not have to add that I was stressed out like utter madness to the list. I have been doing nothing for about an hour. I did things to make time pass, the craziest things. I made up songs by drumming on the arm rest of the chairs, I played games of tic tac toe with myself, I even tried to get Akamaru to walk.

I put him on his legs and I stood at the end of the room. "Come on boy. Come to me. I know you can do it. Come on." I hold my arms out. He stumbled forward to me. I could tell he was in pain still. I walked up to him and picked him up into my arms "Don't worry boy. You are getting better every day. You actually could walk today. Soon you can go into battle with me again." A smile was on my dogs face and he barked at me with happiness. I put some cream on his legs and put him back in my jacket

One thing I found myself doing while Naruto was in his sleep was I started writing. I wrote poetry and stories and I even made a journal. I poured my feelings out in those pages. I covered everything I was feeling about Naruto, the incident and my hopes one day we would be together. It seemed to keep me mentally together to put my emotions into words and just get them out there and not keep them bottled up inside. I may need to make this a daily thing when I eventually leave here.

It's now Tuesday. It seemed like days have gone by since this whole mess started, but in fact it has only been a day. It was early morning. I lay on the comfy couch with my hood shielding my eyes from the morning sun. Akamaru took shelter in my jacket and we both slept peacefully till I was awoken by a doctor. It was six in the damn morning! There better be a good reason for this or I would let that doctor know how pissed off I was.

"Mister Inuzuka. We have an important update on patient Uzumaki." My mind worked very slowly. If I were more awake I would have mentally prepared myself for a turn for the worst, but as is, I was just all tired. "Yeah? What is it?" I laid my head down as I was slowly waking up and slowly processing all that was going on. "Well sir. It is the most amazing thing. The recovery process should have taken a week at the least and that it's self was best case scenario. But in a single day Naruto's heart has healed completely. You would not have known it was damaged."

"Ehm...That's nice." Slowly the words the doctor told me turned in my mind. "Wait... He is ok? HE IS FINE?" I took out Akamaru of my jacket and launched up to my feet and hugged the doctor as if he was my own dad. "DOCTOR THANK YOU SO MUCH! OH SO MUCH!" I let go of him and rubbed my shoulder "Um...sorry. I just...ya know...I...um..." The doctor gave a small chuckle. "Mister Kiba. Don't worry. I understand. In a little bit we are going to wheel him into surgery and take the equipment off of him and give him stitches. He will be able to leave after we examine him and give him some medication." I could not believe it. This was happening. He was alright.

Two doctors came in the room. Since the machine was super heavy and could not be moved I had to step out of the room. But that was ok. I sat outside. I took this moment to pray. Funny, I never really believed in Kami but when I needed him he finally came through for me. "Thank you. I don't know what I did right to have you hear and answer my prayers. But thank you oh powerful Kami."

The doctors went in to make the needed operation. After ten to fifteen minutes they all came out. I went to the main doctor who I have been talking to all this time. "Sir... Is he awake?" The doctor shook his head "No sir. But we took him off the sleeping medication so he should be awaking any moment now. You can go back in if you wish." With that I went back in. I sat down in that soft and comfortable couch. Naruto now had bandages wrapped around his mid body extending from just above his nipples to toe top of his belly button.

I was actually seeing his progress now since he no longer had all those tubes and stuff coming out of him. I hated seeing that. I sat there, staring at his face. That cute, beautiful face. I wanted to see him open those deep sea blue eyes and see me. Well I did not have to wait long. Because just five minutes when I sat down Naruto started to bat open his eyes. _He...He...He...He's awake!_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes and see white above my head. Am I in heaven? I feel pain in my chest. I sit up looking at bandages that cover my body. I apply a little pressure to my chest and the pain greatens. This means that I had failed... How? I made sure to aim for my heart. Even if I can heal super fast I made sure to angle the blade to cut my heart in half! That should have ended me!

"Naruto... You're finally awake." I looked over to my side and saw... him. I could not believe he was here. "K...Kiba... W...What are you doing here? I thought...Akamaru... Pain...I..." He held up his hand to my face.

"Naruto. I was over the line, Akamaru is fine and I am not mad at you. In fact I wanna apologize. I feel awful for what I did. Can you forgive me?" I looked away not wanting the sudden blush that took over my face seen by Kiba because that is embarrassing. "Hey dude ya know its whatever." I kept looking away but had a smile upon my face.

It seemed things were getting to a point to where they could be normal. I lay down and heard a knock on the door. After words a doctor stepped in. "Oh wonderful, Mister Uzumaki is awake. How are you feeling?" I look at him and start to speak. "My chest has some pain and I feel a bit weak. But other than that I am pretty good." After I finished talking I had a clip board shoved in my face with a list of symptoms such as nausea, headaches and light headed among other things. "Please check all that apply." I gave the clip board a good once over and saw nothing that I was feeling. I handed the clip board back to him as I lay back down. "Excellent. We will just run a few tests and as soon as that is done if everything checks out then I say that you were good to be released." After that the doctor walked out.

"Um. Kiba? How long have you been with me?" He looked down for some reason I could not figure out. "I... I opened your apartment door. I wanted to apologize to you for acting like a jerk Monday. I acted so stupid and you did not deserve any of that. Then I saw that a knife was in your chest. I could not believe my eyes. I felt myself freeze. After that I acted on pure instinct and rushed you to the hospital. I have not left your side since. I was scared... I thought if I left then you would... you know what I mean." I heard such concern in his voice for me and I sensed care and compassion in his words. I wanted to cry hearing that from him. It did not come to my mind yet that meant he knew of my suicide attempt. I was too excited by how he spoke of me to think straight and with the condition I was in the thought was not there.

I got scans with X-rays and everything else to be checked up on. Kiba and I talked to pass time. He told me how Akamaru was getting to walk again and he got an interest in writing. The time seemed to fly by when the doctor cleared me and gave me some medication for the pain and stuff. He left the room and I got in my outfit to walk home. "Well then. I guess everything is alright. I can stop being a bother to you." Kiba just gave me a nod. "Naruto don't do that. Your my friend and not in any way a bother. I will walk you home. Plus I still have nothing to do. I might as well make sure my best buddy gets to his home safe" He flashed a smile at me and I gave one in return "Ok. If you insist." I get my foot into one shoe and as I got it into the other I lost my balance and feel forward. But luckily Kiba was there to catch me. I blush a deep red as my face was pressed up against his shirt. Oh good Kami thank you for having his jacket unzipped. I could feel his abs against my face and I just about lost it.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I heard in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. I uh lost my balance. Guess the drugs haven't fully left my system. Hehe. Sorry for worrying you." I stood upright showing I was fine and we went for a walk back to my home.

**3rd Person**

Naruto and Kiba did not say much of anything on their walk back to the complex. The Inuzuka boy just wanted to ask one simple question. Why? Why did you try to take your own life? What was so bad that you felt ending your life? Was it the yelling he gave the blond boy? No. There was more to this then he knew. The Inuzuka boy did not know how he knew but a feeling washed over him there was more. But what could he do? He felt he shown way to much concern back at the hospital and if it kept up the Uzumaki friend might have gotten wise to his feelings.

Both of them stood outside and Kiba asked if he could put his jacket on Naruto's bed since he was getting heated. The knuckle headed ninja agreed and the two went into the apartment as the blond headed boy sat at the closest chair to the entry way. Kiba shortly after had a seat in the kitchen opposite Naruto. The dog owner held his white dog in his arms. He sat him down so Akamaru could just lie down and rest. He did not get a lot of that in this whole ordeal and the boy who was in a plain white shirt looked down at the table deep in thought. He eventually decided that it needed to be talked about if there was gonna be help for the Uzumaki boy. "Naruto. This is gonna be hard for me to talk about but after seeing what I saw I can't let this go. I just can't. You have to tell me. Why did you do it?"

The boy looked away and tried to act stupid. "I don't know what you mean." With rage and red over taking his face that it matched his birth mark Kiba smacked the table as he started to speak with anger. "Naruto do not even dare think of acting dumb! I know you tried to kill yourself. Tell me why. Please! Was it me? Is something else going on? Please!" The orange suited ninja did not know what to do. He rather loose Kiba then tell him the truth. But he was being pressed right there and now. With haste the future Hokage said. "You're not my dad man! Get off my case. So what if I wanted to die? Obviously it failed. So get over it!"

Hearing those words were like a knife to the Inuzuka boy's heart. He did not want to hear that from anyone no matter who it was especially Naruto. "... Naruto. What's wrong? Please let me help. I want to help you. Let me help. I need your help." Naruto sat there in silence eventually breaking it looking at him "Kiba, mind your own business and stay out of mine!"

It became clear that Naruto was backed up. He could not do anything. He just seemed to be pushed further and further into a corner the more he tried to fight out. He stood up and dashed to his bed room. Kiba fearing the worst jumped upon the table to save time and ran across it. But the feminine boy beat him as he closed the door and locked himself in his bed room. He put his hand to his heart as Kiba pounded on the door behind him "NARUTO! I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR IF I NEED TO! LET ME IN!" The Uzumaki boy just ignored him and sat down on his bed.

He looked over to his friend's jacket and noticed something was poking out of it. It was a spiral notebook. Curiosity was to strong with Naruto and he had pulled it out. He opened the first page. He saw a date at the top. It was yesterday. What he read made him cry his eyes out and shocked him to his core

**Monday of April 10th**

Dear Journal. This is the first time I have done something like this. But I need to get my emotions out and I have no other way to do this. Today I saw

the worst thing I think I ever saw in my life. I say my best friend try and take his life. I am glad I was there when I was since I could take him to get

help. But I wish I was there sooner to stop the blade piercing his heart. I sit here looking at him hooked up to this stupid machine and I feel like he

could die at any minute even though the doctor told him, he was going to live. I told him in his unconscious state what he meant to me. I know I have to do

it when he is awake because I made a promise to Kami. But I told him, I told Naruto I wanted him. I know if he was awake and I told him he disown me and no

longer want to be my friend. I know if I told him how I always wanted to kiss his lips every time I saw them, how I wanted to hold his hand he call me a

faggot and tell me to go to hell and never look at me again. I do not know how I am going to tell him. I wish this was so much easier. I am crying my eyes

out right now. I know my emotions are showing right now but I don't care because I feel as if my world is crashing down right now. I need to just get some rest.

I will feel better and maybe more clear headed after that. Kami. I prayed you give me him back. Now I ask you again for help to tell him. Please. Help me.

After Naruto finished reading the note book he could not believe it. Kiba... He liked me in that way? I can't believe it. As soon as he finished the door was broken down and the owner of the notebook saw Naruto holding it in his hands. He was frozen and looked in horror as Naruto looked at him._ If what I read is true there is only one way I can find out._ Naruto stood up and walked to Kiba. Expecting to be punched and made fun of the Inuzuka boy shut his eyes tightly. The feminine boy took his soft hands and grabbed both sides of Kiba's face and crashed his lips with the Inuzuka boy. With shock he shot his eyes open feeling lips as soft as his hands and that cute flawless face and amazing blond hair right in front of his face. The kiss only lasted only ten seconds but to both of them it lasted an eternity.

With tears in his sea blue orbs and a shaky voice the nine tail demon fox housed body spoke. "Please... I beg you Kiba. Tell me all you wrote in that journal was true. Tell me you like me like I like you. I ... I got to know." Kiba thought to himself. '_This has to be a dream. This isn't Naruto. Plus his voice, it sounds like a girl. This has to be a dream. But... I feel his hands on my face and they are the same soft perfect hands I felt in the hospital. Kami did I do something right? Was all my worrying and fear for nothing? If it was... Please let me not be dreaming Kami_'.

The dog owner took his strong masculine hands and placed them on Naruto's face. "Naruto. I meant every word." Both of the boys could not take the over flow of emotions. They said nothing as Naruto took of his jacket and was now topless. He kissed Kiba again pressing his skinny, lean body. Kiba took off his shirt and pressed his muscular, toned body against Naruto's in a hug. "Well. I did make a promise. I think I know the answer but, Naruto will you be my boyfriend?" He could not speak after hearing that. All the Uzumaki boy could do is nod. With that the two were officially together. The two only could think one thing. _Finally._

* * *

><p><strong>To be clear this is not the final chapter. There is just simply to much I wanna do with these two. Oh so much. I hope you all enjoyed and comment and tell me what you think. Also I wanna know your guys thoughts if I should just post my work on here and let you guys bash it and I will figure out what to fix and all that. Anyway lots of love all<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well. This is embarrassing. But any who we got the next chapter of the story is out! And I promise to you all that this story shall continue til I am finished fully! Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for me and is still with me. Also thank you to Gagawest for following the story and faving it. As well as Lang12345 for the favorite and Hydrohusky24 for following me. Now enough for me blabbering on. Enjoy the fic everyone!**

* * *

><p>I thought I was dreaming, I thought it was fake; I thought I was going to open my eyes alone like I did every morning, but I rolled over in my bed and put my arm around Kiba as I opened my eyes as tears softly flowed down my face. It was not a dream this time, I actually had him. He really made a journal about his feelings about me trying to… well end it all. He had the most handsome smile in his sleep.<p>

Now I know what people would think if they just saw us, we mus and t of done something last night. Well no actually, Kiba wanted to but I wanted to wait for a special occasion. I mean we both never had relations with another and we had an opportunity to make it special. I wanted our feelings for each other to reach their apex and we admit we love each other and softly use our bodies on each other and I just had that feeling, that feeling that this is the one I wanna spend my life with and protect with my life. Least that's how I wanted it to be, Kiba I am sure just wanted to have a fuck blur thank you sir, but he was respectful and we just slept holding each other close.

It felt like magic to know I had Kiba in my bed. After a good thirty minutes I saw him start to move a little, then a little more till I saw him flip over to my side slowly opening his eyes to look at me with a smile. "Well I see someone is awake." With that he took me in his well-built arms and locked me in. Not that I wanted to leave anyway. I looked up at my new boyfriend… wow that still is so weird to even hear myself think. He stared at me with those sharp, yet tough, caring eyes that I could see now were focused on me and only me. I saw a lot of emotion in his orbs of sight even though I know if I asked he would never admit that he had them to look mighty.

"Hey Kiba, Um… do you mind if we talk about stuff? I mean… we never really got to talk about this yet and I do not know about you but I have a lot of questions." I looked at him as he flashed that handsome, well built smile he always had at me.

"Of course. Ask me anything you want my blond angel" I could not help but blush deep red at that

"D…don't call me that! I am far from any angel" He laughed softly.

"You're right. Angels look like dirty beings compared to you!" I made a squeal and buried my face in his chest trying to hide myself. I felt him take my chin and pulled me out of his chest and he smiled at me.  
>"Kami you're cute. I believe you had questions?"<p>

Ok. Here we go. "Well… How long have you known you felt that way about me?" I looked at Kiba when he gave me an expression that slowly went down in tone. "Shoot. I have no idea. I know I had it for you bad for a while. I think it was that one time when I accidentally sliced off your jacket and your top was showing. I just thought to myself 'Kami what an amazing body.' I am surprised you never called me out on it actually. I kinda looked like a drooling idiot." The comment turned me red and I smiled.  
>"Wow. I try to keep in shape at least. I am not exactly a twig but I do try."<p>

Kiba started to laugh after I finished my sentence. "A twig? Naruto twigs look fat compared to you! Seriously you're like the thinnest person out there I know. Saying you're not thin is like me saying I hate dogs which as everyone would know would be a total damn lie. *Places hands on his sides* your even smaller then the girls. If I didn't fight with you all the time I actually be worried possibly that you were weak."

The comment made my face heat up some as I looked down to my feet. "Y…you're too kind. Your only saying that though case you like me."

Kiba shook his head. "Nope. Mean it. In fact I mean it so much I would bet anything on it."

I could not believe the words he was saying. Just his words made me feel like I was so freaking special! It was like he read my mind to always know what to say and when to say it. "Ok. Well what…what do you want out of me as a boyfriend?"

"All I want out of you is faithfulness, I want you to devote yourself to me as someone you adore in a way you wouldn't anyone else. I want you to be able to say to anyone that I am your boyfriend and that you would never think of anyone else in such a manner as you do me. I want you to never degrade me or say anything bad about me. I want you to give me all the devotion I will give you. Because I want this to be for real. Not like other relationships that last only a few hours. I want this to be all about us. You and I taking on the world and coming through it all better then we could do alone. I want you to be my boyfriend and happy to say so. As long as I have that I am happy"

I put my face in Kiba's chest as I knew I had the goofiest of smiles on my face. I loved hearing him talk so beautiful like that to me. My new partner took his hand and lifted my head up so I and he were looking eye to eye as he smiled to me and said. "Kami your cute!"

If anything could have made my smile goofier it was that. I smiled so freaking wide I could not stand it. I managed to gain back control of my face as I continued to talk. "Wow. That makes me feel amazing that you said that. You want to tell everyone about us?"

Without a second of hesitation when the question left my lips Kiba nodded at me so sure of what he was saying. "I know there are idiots out there that probably do not care, and I know Hinata may be up in arms but…"

I had so stop him there. "Wait… Hinata? Why would she care? She is the biggest sweetheart I know and she only attacks if she really needs to. She would not get up in arms over something like us?"

I saw him looks kinda not sure what to say "Well… you see here is the thing. I told her I was gay before and I also told her I had feelings for you. To sum it up she was unhappy and agreed that neither of us could have you. That with the fact I thought you were straight made me never pursue you. With excitement over finding out I kinda forgot till you asked me about if I cared about us. I just hope she isn't gonna go crazy over this. When it comes to you… She can become a totally different person. Almost unrecognizable. "

It was clear by my expression I was shocked to hear this. "Wow… Um…maybe we should not tell her."

Kiba had a frown on his face and shook his head. "No Naruto. This must be done. I would be deceiving her if I did not tell her. Plus she is my best friend and almost like my sister. Lying to her would put that all in Jeopardy especially the subject of the situation."

The more I heard the more I saw he was right. This was not something to be played with. Especially since it was Hinata. She was a good friend and I didn't wanna ruin that but secrets always seem to have a way of coming out. "How would you wanna do this? Me and you or just you or just me or what?"

Kiba put his hands through my golden locks and smiled. "You don't have to worry about this at all. I will talk to her and make her see. Besides even if we never got together there is the fact that you're gay so you would have not wanted her in that fashion anyhow."

He did speak the truth. "Ok. I trust you. *Hugs* Now why don't we get breakfast?"

I felt him give me a returning hug. "Sure. But before we do. I wanna ask some things of you if you do not mind?"

I did not expect that. What did Kiba want to ask me? What did he want to know? I was a bit worried. But I was not gonna stop him. "Sure. Ask away"

Kiba P.O.V  
>I was a bit nervous when it was my turn to ask the questions. I did not know what my answers would be to these questions nor do I know if I would like then. However they did need to be asked. "Ok. First of all, when it comes to the bed room… as in sex, are you a uke or a seme? Because I kinda like to be the cherry on top if you get my drift."<br>The comment made Naruto's cheeks light up red as I could tell this was a bit much for him since he never really has thought about it before I could tell. "I… I don't know. I mean when I imagine doing the things I would like to do with you I am usually giving you the pleasure. So really I guess I would be the uke… Or the pie crust on the bottom to your cherry on top" Naruto giggled at the comment as he was starting to come out of his shell it seemed

Hearing his response made me happy and I felt at ease when I could ask other things. "Ok good. So… Do you want us to go public with this or do you want to keep it hidden or what? I am kinda… well I am new to this and I really wanna wait."

"Oh. I agree. I mean, really it is no body's business what we do I think that is true. I wanna wait for a bit though because everyone in town is kinda an asshole and I know they will give us crap about our relationship. I would honestly not care to tell the world since I have you to protect me now. But I honestly I would like to keep it to ourselves till we can ya know get some open minded people in this town or we move."

A sigh came out of my mouth. It was a happy sigh as I would agree with everything he said. I nuzzled him in my arms and kissed his forehead. "Ok. Last one is a doozy. Will you go out on a date with me in the park later today?"

Naruto put a hand under his chin like he was pondering the idea. "Let me think… HELL YES!" He said with enthusiasm and happiness as he rubbed his happy face all over my chest. I kinda was taken aback by it. I was not sure why. I smiled and kissed his forehead again "Ok ok. But first I have to get home. My mom probably will kill me since I didn't give her any notice I was going to stay over here."

A frown came on the beautiful blonds face as he spoke in a sad tone "I am so sorry! If I knew I would not have made you stay! I'm such a bad person I…" I put a finger on his lips and smiled at him flashing a fang at him "You are not to be sorry. I am the one who decided to stay here; I am the one who broke my mom's rule. I will be fine. She will just yell at me for a little while and forget about it."

Naruto put up a smile when he sat up with me. I felt him give me a soft loving kiss on the lips as he gave me a smile that made me feel like I could walk on air. I looked around for my shirt and jacket putting Aki in my hoodie. I walked back in the bed room to see Naruto in nothing but his boxers. But god he was adorable. "I am going to go home now ok? Meet you in the park around three. Sound good?"

My boyfriend stretched his arms out and yawned and rubbed his belly. Fuck he made me wanna go wild over the simplest thing. "Sure. I will get ready and meet you there. Can't wait to be honest with ya." He went to his bathroom door and turned his head back smiling. "See you later sexy." That got me so freaking over the moon! OH god I am so lucky I got him! He walked into the bathroom door and closed it. With that I left his apartment to head home

I rushed home because I knew my mom was going to kill me. It was worth it though. To sleep with the best pillow ever. Naruto Uzumaki. I still could not believe he likes me! He likes me back! Oh god I was trying my best to look cool in front of him but I just wanted to scream and dance! Oh kami I am so freaking happy! 

* * *

><p><strong>Yes not alot happened in this chapter. But I had this laying around and figured I would post it and see how everyone thought about how I am taking these two and show I am back and putting my all into this. Some things I do want to say. First of all I am stopping the first person like style I have this in cause one I think that I would do better in third person like a normal book or fan fic. Next I am watching Naruto Shippuden and Naruto on Toonami. So with my memory refreshed and with new knowledge I can execute the story better for everyone! Finally I just want to say again that I appreciate the people who follow this story and have looked out for it all this time. Here is to the future of this story and happy NarutoxKiba! Love you all!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Hello one hello all. This is my first chapter that has been done with this story in a long time. The last one was written a while back and this part was going to be part of it but so much time went by and such. Anywho I really need this chapter to be reviewed please cause this will be the first time that Iv done third person. Also I was not entirely sure about the direction. Im setting a goal to post something be it this story or another story with in a week every week. I can not promise that I will keep it knowing me but damn it Ill try. Thanks to 700guns for the story favorite (Sorry for forgetting you last time) Thanks dstar858 for the story follow and last but not least thanks Gagawest for the review. I do try to keep my writing interesting and keep peoples attention and your compliment makes me feel awesome! Now that all that is out of the way. Enjoy the story **

* * *

><p>The Inuzuka boy took a moment to take a few deep breaths. This was not going to be pretty. Not only did Kiba not notify of his going ons before all the events that have transpired but he spent the night at his new boyfriends place. For sure Tsume was going to be angry and was not going to keep it to herself about it. . Walking into the house slowly and extremely nervous. Going inside the male child of Tsume was ready for what was going to happen. Least he thought he was.<p>

Walking into the house mother and son meet eyes. The son could see his mom's fury deep into her eyes ready to lash out. She was quiet though. She wanted her son to feel a bit tortured. Kiba knew what was expected of him. She always said. "If you're not in my presence you better make sure I know where you are or so Kami help you." It was the mother side of her that worried about the boy but that love that was showing in its own way.

After some time, around two minutes, which seemed like two hours to the boy in trouble herd that tough voice, speak in a deep tone with anger and in a low volume. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" It felt like heated punches to the abdominal. Things between the parent and child have not been what most have been called smooth lately.

—–

Flashback

Sweaty palms, heated heart, and a naked Naruto washing himself in the lake. It was another day of training with friends for Naruto and Kiba. Naruto could not find anyone else to train with, not to say that Naruto didn't wanna practice with the dog like ninja but the way the day played its self out the dog owner was his only option. They were all done with the training and pushed each other to their limit and it was time to take a bath. This was a perfect opportunity for the Inuzuka boy to do some body peaking at the blond. He wouldn't notice at all.

It was a blessing from Kami himself, uninterrupted time to stare at the lean tiny body of the Jinchuuriki. It would have been perfect. That was untill a familiar voice entered both ears of the bathing boys. Looking up at a female with familiar marks on her face and eyes. "Oh hi miss Inuzuka." Naruto said. The other male was scared as hell wondering how long she was standing there and if she saw the eye ogling that was going on, there was a lot of it

"Done training I take it?" Naruto responds "Yep. Kiba suggested we bath since we both sweated a lot, also we did a lot of wrestling too that was also suggested by Kiba." Kiba thought. 'KAMI DAMN IT NARUTO YOU ADORABLE IDIOT SHUT THE FUCK UP!' The female just looked at the two and spoke softly. "Well I got lost on the way to get groceries. See you at home Son." With that she left.

Kiba was nervous as hell, It was rare when the boy herd his mom call him son. That had to mean he was in trouble. No longer could the care free dog boy just ogle at his crush. Instantly the boy came out drying off of his body and got dressed and raced back to his home trying to get damage control trying to see how much does Tsume knew and how bad this all was.

Sitting silently in her couch the Inuzuka mom was waiting for her son. The woman was no fool and knew what was going on. After the son got home the mom made haste and grab him threw him on the floor his face pushed against the floor as she grabs his arm and pulls it yelling. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING! DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME!" The shocked and in pain Kiba was shaking and looked back "M…Me and Naruto were training…I swear mom!" The boy said a bit submissively but Tsume responds in anger "DONT LIE TO ME! YOU WERE GROPING THAT BLOND FAG WERNT YOU!" It was clear now that the worst fear in the young boy's heart came true. His mom hated gay people. "Mom… He didn't know… I honestly was training with him, and… Honestly suggesting the bathing was… for that. But… I care for him mom! He… He is a good friend and he always is there an…"

The sudden energetic courage the boy got was cut down by pure silence which his mom was rarely. She took off her foot she had pressed against his back and let go of his hand. Standing still she waited for him to stand. Once this happened taking all her force she could muster Tsume smacked her child in the face. "Listen to me and listen well. I did not give birth to a queer. I did not raise a faggot and I sure as hell do not live with a fairy! You're never to see that boy again you understand me?!" With that. It was not spoken of again. Red hand prints against the face. Pain still throbbing in his body. She got him good. But as one could guess the dog like human did not stay away as asked.

—–

"Well? I am waiting for an explanation! No note, no word or anything all night?! This is not a good thing and you now that!" Tsume was ready to fly off the handle. The male was not going to lie to his mom. It was not in him. Even if he knew she would be mad beyond anything that the human mind could imagine. "Mom, I am not going to lie to you. Yesterday I spent the day with Naruto; afterwards … well to my shock he feels the same way I do about him. You're mad and that isn't shocking but…" As the male talked the more and more the female ninja made the rest of the night in her own mind. Sure it was more X rated then what really happened but the main point was that she heard enough and was not even letting her son finish

"Get out." She said simply and almost in a normal voice as someone would asked how there day was or what their plans are for the evening. "What? But mom I…" Running with lightning speeds Tsume had her only son against a wall with a blade drawn right next to the Inuzuka's neck. "You go against my orders and you think you can come back in my house?! You think you dare try and make amends?! Your father would be ashamed of you as I am now! You're so damn set to have ass sex with that blond dick eater go ahead! But making such a choice you also chose to no longer be my son! Leave now or die!" The female moved her blade back only enough to where the male could move sideways without getting cut.

Kiba was, to say the least deeply hurt. He ran outside into the Leaf Village and he put his hood up. Akamaru was trying to make his master happy by licking his chin to try and say it's alright and things would be ok. But the deep melancholy showed into his eyes as the male ran into the woods totally forgetting about the date he had with his new boyfriend. Going deep into the woods and jumping into a tree so he would not be seen the male just sat curling his legs up to his chest, just enough to hug them but loose enough to have his dog be fine.

Naruto meanwhile was in the park for a while. Sure he was early … about an hour. Okay he was excited and very much so. This was not love but Naruto would be lying if he said that he did not see himself having a life with his friend turned lover. Seeing how much Kiba was passionate about this was something that made the Jinchuuriki feel so special, and sure this may or may not of been a simple thing of Naruto got emotional about the first guy he saw coming back from his journey with Jiraiya. But Kiba made it deeper than that. Speaking of though, where is he? It has been nearly two hours now and no signs of him.

The orange coated boy was pondering to himself what this was. Was it all a joke? Was this all just a big way to make the blond seem stupid? No, it couldn't be. There was true passion and real feeling there and there was no faking that. But something was up that was for sure. Naruto put his fingers together. "SHADOW CLONE NO JUITSU!" An army of clones appeared and all scattered the hidden leaf village but to no avail. The boy could not be found. But this did not stop the boy from continuing the search. He made even more clones to search the areas around the hidden leaf. It took a good while and sun was starting to set but one of the clones found the male.

After reporting back to the original Naruto wasted no time going after Kiba. He jumped up on the branch looking down at the male. "You missed our date" He said in a low tone not sure if he should be angry or not. Looking up were a pair of stuffy red eyes and dry ones at that. It has been hours since the boy was banished from the only home he ever knew. "My …Mom…She….She found out…. She kicked me out" Going wide eyed the blue eyed ninja hugged his boyfriend with only a second passing. "I'm so sorry." The blond kept saying over and over not sure what else he could do.

There were no more words after that. There were no more verbal exchanges. After the night fell all that could be done was to go to sleep. After a while it was clear that the Inuzuka was snoring. It was going to suck having to sleep in a tree, but the last thing that was going to happen was leaving the poor boy after all this went down. The Uzumaki took Akamaru and unzipped Kiba's jacket laying into his body placing Akamaru in between the two as Naruto drifted off to sleep on that well toned chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? I was told that Tsume was a bit meaner then she normally would be but that was the idea but then again I dont know. Was trying to show how some of us who had to go through such an ordeal. But anyway. Hope you all enjoyed. Oh one more thing. Im wanting a beta reader for my storys but mainly this one. If your interested please come to me. Knowledge of Naruto is preferred and also someone who can deal with my awful grammar and spelling pre edit. If your interested please contact me. Thanks for reading everyone. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay good news bad news. Good news, I had fixed up chapter seven. Bad news no new chapter. HOWEVER I did work on making this chapter better and more to my and hopefully your satisfaction. It was nearly one day til my week dead line and well no one really decided to pick eathier Kiba or Naruto. Only two people picked and just my luck they picked Naruto and Kiba each. So I added a circumstance for Kiba's win and some other stuff to hold you guys over a week or few days. Again sorry for no new chapter but the original version was just so bad to me. Thanks for those who understand and Thank you to Silvermane1, Tigerezztail, narutoiba1331, Gagawest, and Guest for reviews as well as KyoSan93 for the follow and a HUGE thanks for AshlyKagome15 for favoriting my story and me as well as following me and my story. Your awesome! **

* * *

><p>Slowly the closed lids started to rise in the morning sun like a curtain of a theater. Looking down there was a big patch of hair, blond hair on the waking male's chest. Kiba said in his head. "Ah. My Naruto. What did I do to get someone like you who comforts me in the night after something as bad happening as … well what happened yesterday. Egh! Wish I picked a better sleeping spot; this stupid tree did a number on my back. It's itchy as hell." The male saw his dog and smiled. It was one big happy family, yet there were many problems with that. The main one being the Inuzuka boy's living situation.<p>

"What am I going to do now I am homeless? My mom, the head of my clan, the thing that I showed loyalty to my whole life has abandoned me. Now where do I go from here? Where can I sleep and where will my days be spent? My whole life is up in the air and the only thing I know for sure is that my Blondie here will be by my side. I'm shocked he looked for me. I figured he just move on with his day after not showing up at the park."

Kiba took his big muscular hand and stroke his fingers through the secret fem boys golden locks. They were so soft and silky. No idea why, maybe it was a dog thing where he was an owner of sorts. Naturally if that was the case the gray hooded boy would be in heaven. Legally Naruto was his. It was a secret to everyone that the Inuzuka clan dominant members loved to treat the submissive members like dogs. Not to beat them or train them, they were not cruel. It was more of a sexual thrill than anything else they would do such things. The farthest he would go in public was petting his yellow haired partners head.

It was time for the other member of this situation to open his eyes. Slowly blue shining orbs looked up at his partner with a big smile which showed no teeth. "Good morning doggy." It just dawned on Naruto this was the second day he went to sleep with Kiba. It was just interesting information that came to his mind and made him giggle with happiness. "How are you feeling?"

The dominant partner had a face that showed no emotion which made the Jinchuuriki look at him in a pondering way. "Well there is so much going through my mind right now. The only thing that is keeping me sane and stopping me from freaking out is the orange prize in my hands."

"Well I am pretty awesome of a thing to have, can't blame you." Naruto remarked in a bit of a smug way confident. Kiba thought it was funny how at one point he tried to kill himself now he is happy as can be. He took pride in the fact he was the one who made that happen.

"Well ya it's something that you just do not get over, but getting all the pain out and having you with me it's all going to be fine now. Just need a place to stay is all."

Hearing that made an idea pop in the blonds head and he had a great happy face on. A small grin showing some teeth went on his face. "Oh no Naruto. I'm not going to burden you." The male tried to shake his head to reject what his boyfriend said but Kiba was not having it. "I mean it Naruto you have to pay rent and I don't have a job or any way of income."

The male shook his head. "Um…actually that's the thing. No idea why but I don't pay to live there. It's weird they just gave it to me. But the main thing is it's free. Besides don't you get paid for your ninja missions?"

Kiba just looked at Naruto a bit shocked at that and not really expected to hear he had a free apartment all this time. But the pride macho part of the dog owner would not let this happen. "No Naruto. I'm not going to bother you. Simply that!"

Naruto smacked his face hands against his face. Why was he being so stupid? This would be the best thing ever for them. But no! Egh…

"KIBA!" A voice was heard, but the strange thing was it was a familiar voice yet it was not Naruto's. So who could have been calling the young boy, but sounded very female like. After both of the homosexual ninja's looked around for a bit they both spotted a familiar mark on a females face, the mark of the Inuzuka clan

"H…Hana?" Kiba said in shock, she being the last person they thought of seeing. "GET DOWN HERE! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU TOO BLONDIE!" Naruto did not like the name he was dubbed with by his lover's sister. But never the less he jumped down to the ground and gave a bit of a grumble. "Excuse me! I have a name you know!"

The dog like chuunin spoke up. "Look Hana. This isn't some phase or anything like that. I'm sure mom wanted you to do something like convert me to liking girls. This is who I am and…" The boy was gearing up to go a verbal marathon on his sibling but she cut in to the conversation with this. "So this is who you're dating? He's cute. You have good taste bro"

Both male ninja's went wide eyed. The blond blushing turning his head away to hide his embarrassment of the compliment and the brunette was just standing there with his jaw practically on the floor. "D…Did you just say… You didn't… I mean…" Hana stopped him before he went any further. "Look bro. You don't have to tell me. I heard what mom said yesterday. Personally, like mom this whole liking dudes thing is weird to me, like I'd never go for a chick. But clearly this makes you happy. Mom, love her dearly but right now all she is being is a grade A bitch. Dogs are supposed to be loyal and that's the type of canine I wanna be. You're my bro for Kami's sake. Never would you see me doing that. Sure this is mom but still!"

Just at that moment she was cut off by the big strong arms just a few minutes ago were around Naruto was around the female chuunin. Her brother shook not believing what he heard. "Sis… thank you so much. You have no idea how much that lifts my spirits" Big blue eyes watching the siblings hug was sparking and happy. The Chuunin was so happy seeing at least one of Kiba's family was not being a total idiot.

As the strong male let go he looked at his sister as she smiled at him. "Do not worry. Mom will come around. This just throws her for a loop cause, well its mom. She just needs to come around to the idea and things will smooth out eventually. Why don't we go back to the village? We can get some food and forget this mess. Besides we need to find you a home Kiba"

With little time the blond steps in and comments. "That's what we were talking about before! I suggested that he move in with me! But no, macho Kiba has to be all tough and live on his own" Oh no not this again Inuzuka boy thought. "Look Naruto its simple this is a matter of pride! You're not getting me in your home!" Hana interjected. "Bro he has a point." The brother shot his head to his sister and whispered so his boyfriend did not hear yet that thought was in vain. "Sis! You know how we are! Were dogs, I'm the one who is the dominate one. I am the provider and what kind of provider does this?" All that could be done by the girly ninja was roll his blue eyes.

"Oh come on! Seriously!? Fine! Tell you what! If you're so macho you're so dominate, why don't you fight me! If I win then you come in to live with me and you don't bitch about it!" This got the Dog ninja's attention. "Okay, fine that's good. But what if I win? Actually let me rephrase. What will happen when I win?" The Uzumaki boy just thought in an aggravated tone. "Typical Kiba" He took a moment to really think about it. Something will really make him accept… He got it. "Fine. If I lose, which will not happen, we rent a hotel, and Ill forget about my romantic first time and let you do any kinky thing you want to my body, and no matter what you propose, whatever crazy kink you think up I can't say no"

Hana had a worried look on her face as an evil and perverted smile went on the Inuzuka boy. "Oh you're so on! Oh god yes this is awesome! Don't think since your my boyfriend I'll go easy on you! You're not going to win! Not by a long shot!" All the boy could do in response was say. "Well don't expect me to go easy on you dog breath!"

Hana stepped in. "Okay okay! Calm down you two! You got your stipulation. But you need to think of a way to determine who wins. Also, it's a good idea if I referee. Cause knowing you two you would argue who won." Naruto on one side just simply said. "No rules! They will just get in the way!" The dog boy just nodded and agreed as he smiles. "Simple way to suggest the winner. Pin them under your foot for a ten count. If you're too tired to get out after ten then you lose!" Like Kiba a moment ago Naruto just nod in an agreement. "Hope you have all your stuff ready to move!"

"Ya well I hope you're ready to lose your virginity!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Kiba's sister not exactly how she is. I know literally nothing about her and from what I am told she is shown once in a holy blessed sapphire aquatic blue moon. That is to say only once. So I figured that I kinda give her a personality. Please remember to tell me who you want to win in the review guys. Other wise I will be stuck! And a stuck fan fic writer is a sad fan fic writer ;( Thanks for reading! Til next time be safe everybody <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well. Guess who feels like crap. Sorry guys, This chapter gave me such a hard time, I had to toss it in my brain over and over again, not knowing the fighting well. So I took a different approach. Thanks for everyone being patiant and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>On one side it was a boy, who was fighting for his own lively hood. Fighting for his own ego, his chance to get his boyfriend to let him do his deepest desires and do all of his fetishes and trust me there was a lot. The other side was a blond, who wanted to have his boyfriend in his home and to know he was safe. It was two sides clashing and both sides were ready to fight. No weapons were on each side. They both agreed that it was too excessive what they were going to do.<p>

The Jinchuuriki was having his eyes on his current foe. He was ready to strike at the ready of his boyfriend's sister. His arms on his sides, as the dog shinobi was having his arms up in fists like a boxer. Typical the blond thought. Seconds moved like hours to all in the abandoned field in the forest.

The referee raised her hand and said out with booming force. "BEGIN!" and so it was done. Before you could blink already the two were running at each other. As soon as they were both in range Kiba let a fist flew to Naruto's face but blocked by the fist receiver's hand. With that the blond returned the fist but Kiba did the same thing as Naruto. The both growled like animals looking deep into each other's eyes. Kiba kissed Naruto and he did it with passion. This caught Naruto off guard and after he breaks the kiss he smiles at him. "You lowered your guard." with that Inuzuka boy kneed the boys gut.

The boy was bent over from the knee and then pushed down and Kiba tried to end it early. He put a foot on his boyfriend's stomach and the sister started to count fast. But something else caught Naruto off guard. His sister was not counting at a normal pace. In fact it was so damn fast if the orange suited boy had little time to lie down and get his energy back, which he would have done if the sister was playing fair. The Jinchuuriki kicked the back of Kiba's leg and that made him hold it in bent up and quickly Naruto got out on his feet and got away.

It was clear on his face Naruto was pissed. "THAT WAS DIRTY!" He screamed looking directly at the gray suited boy. "Hey no rules remember?" A dirty smirk came on the boy and he was clearly proud of himself. Looking at the sister equally as proud and happy was her bro. "AND YOU! That count was super fast! It was unfair!" With a grinning face both sister and brother responded. "Were loyal dogs. We look out for one another."

The boy could not believe this. "IM NOT FIGHTING! NOT WITH A BUNCH OF CHEATERS!" The Inuzuka boy frowned. "You said no rules. How can you cheat if there are no rules? And besides, don't you want me to live in your house? How can that happen if you don't beat me? There is no obligation."

What was said was true. The simple fact of the matter, Naruto HAD to play this game. He had to overcome these odds to win. Otherwise, he would have to worry about his loved one twenty four seven. "Fine." He said with aggressiveness. With that, he wasted no time making a shadow clone. With that the original held his hand out to the clone as he started to palm the air around the hand of the original. It was clear he was going to do the rasengan.

"Oh boy. Is it me or is it hot? Gee. I better take this heavy jacket off" The seme started to strip his upper body off, throwing the jacket to the side and his body, doused in sweat. Any angel you looked at him the topless fighter glistened with the sweat on his body, and it did not help Naruto that the boy was very much in shape and muscular. He was not overly so but he was very nice to look at. This screwed the ultimate technique in the knuckle headed ninjas move book.

He could not stop staring and he was not able to continue the energy ball. Not that the future Hokage was a pervert like Kiba. But damn it he was human! "Wow. Still hot. Hmm Guess I need to take further measures." With that the boy took off his toeless shoes and then his pants revealing, not underwear but all buff body. "Oh ya?!" Naruto started to strip off his upper jacket by unzipping his bright jacket.

"Ah ah ah! I can't allow that! As referee I veto you taking your clothes off" This upset the blond and though he knew this was probably a fruitless thing to do, the girly boy raised his voice. With a slam of his right foot forward and his finger pointing to the other. "He is nude! What makes it ok for him to be naked!" The referee was faking sincerity. "But my brother is clearly healthy. You seem rather pale. To me I think you should really…" With the boy distracted Kiba ran fast and tackled the boy to the ground holding Naruto's hands down and he kissed him once again hard. Before the boy knew it the ref counted to ten.

Smirking in victory Kiba moved back smiling. "You lost pretty boy." Naruto was clearly upset, and got upset. "I'm not honoring the fight! You two set me up!" That only made the dog ninja smile evilly "But if you did that would that not go against your honor as a ninja? You made an agreement; it's not our fault you did not take a closer look at things before you started to fight."

He had a point. Least to the uke he did. Only another ninja can understand this. "Damn. I really wanted it to be romantic." With that the boy got up and started to move out of the forest. "Don't forget to meet me at the motel later tonight!" The boy just huffed back at him.

"I owe you sis." The girl just smiles back at him. "Just make sure you have fun." The naked boy gave a grin that flashed his white fangs. "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this one is short, but the next chapter is going to be LOADED! Like I have so much that I am going to do. But the only issue is since sex will happen I dont know how I can get it up to Fanfiction. Im thinking of links but I dont know if FF cares about that or not. I could just say that Ill give the link to those who pm me. But I dont know. Im going to try to keep it only sex. Anywho. Im going to work on the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**My apologize to everyone. The last chapter was... Not very good. It was very offensive actually. Looking back at it I see that everything I was building up was kinda falling flat. But, however. I do hope to fix that with this current chapter. Sorry for the people I forgot to think last time. Thanks K184 for the follow and favorite, thanks silvermane1 for the follow and favorite. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Kiba was in a netting shirt and he wore only boxers down below. There were specific instructions for the front desk to look out for Naruto, as he was to be arriving later in the night. Kiba felt bad the longer time went on. Was the way he won really needed? He was kinda a jerk he had to admit. The longer time went on the more and more he thought about it and the more and more he felt eaten up about it. He was not going to give up what he wanted, no sir, but that does not mean he can't apologize to Naruto in his own way, and he had just the plan.<p>

That night, in a loose orange shirt and matching shorts the boy went to the hotel he was instructed to go to. After scanning the map of the building for where he had to go to he went up to the room his boyfriend, whom he was really upset with told him to go to. After giving a knock on the door a familiar voice rang out. "Come in sexy." Naruto was ready to be grabbed and stripped as soon as he got one foot in the door. After all look who we were talking about. He gripped the golden door handle. Slowly he turned it in his direction. Slowly he opened the door.

What was seen, he would not believe. He looked around the room to fully take in this scene he can barely believe. The lights were very dim around the hotel room; there were lit candles around the room. They were scented with different kinds of flower smells that filled the room and smelled like he was going outdoors, and the candles all were in glass holders so they could burn all night without worry of it going rogue and the hotel get burned. From where the blond stood on the right, there was a big bed with his boyfriend in his outfit, all over the bed there was sprinkled rose peddles and a single rose in the dog ninjas mouth, one foot arched up and one fully stretched out his eyes on his boyfriend. Moving his head to the middle, there was a small windowsill that had candles and there covers on them. Moving his head over more there was a nice round table with what looked like two silver dome cover on a big silver plate. Dinner? Not only that, there was a black box in the middle of the double entrees. Against the wall over on that side was a door for, what is safe to assume a bathroom and shower and or tub.

"K…Kiba? What's all this?" The darker skinned ninja moved over to his boyfriend grabbing his soft hands and brings him in the hotel room and closing as well as locking the door.

"Today, I was an ass to you. I and my sister should not have done what we did. To say I am sorry, I'm going to give you what you been telling me over and over you wanted. This is going to be a night of romance and you're going to be the main focus." The boys face heated up. He was clearly speechless.

"You did all this for me? But how much money did this cost you, how did you get all this ready in such a short time, how long did it take you, and how long were you staring at that door before I came in?"

"A good chunk of my life savings, Me, sister and Akamaru in my form running around town in my instructions, A good hour and god I don't wanna think about how long I stared at that damn door, Babe, that doesn't matter. What does matter is yes, I did all this for you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I was not showing any of it today. I was starting to think you may hate me. "

A few tears well up in the uke's eyes. Looking into the muscular boys own eyes. "I can't believe you…you…you…" A finger was put in the smooth lips.

"Come, I got dinner for us." Both of the boys move over to the table. The boy took both domes off to reveal…

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!?" The Inuzuka boy could not help but chuckle at his reaction.

"It's nice and fresh too. Kept it under a few candles to keep it warm" Both boys sat down a twinkle in the eyes of the Jinchuuriki. His favorite food, the nice smell of the room and who knows what else is in store for the day. In a few seconds Kiba made a bad day into a great night.

As Naruto ate his food the brunette was eating as well but took time to give compliments. "Did I ever tell you why I think you're so sexy? I'll tell ya. Your eyes, they remind me of the beautiful morning sky, both are filled with life and are the most beautiful things one could lay eyes on. Your whiskers make me think of a fox and really make you cute. Your passion is second to none and it makes me feel great that I am one of the things you're so passionate about. Your voice is like an angel, and when I hear it I swear I'm in heaven."

The words of love and praise for the son of the fourth Hokage was amazing to hear and it raised his spirits. Soon he was finished with his bowl of ramen as was Kiba. They both were totally full off of the noodles and at this time the dog owner new that the next part of the night was ready. He picked the box in the middle up and took a deep breath. "Naruto, you're an amazing prize and the fact that I have you in my life is just amazing. You're a prize that I am going to be selfish and keep to myself and well…"

The box was faced at the boy who was being pampered. The box was opened and in the long black box was a pink dog collar with a gold bone tag with cotton cushioning on the bottom. This was clearly confusing for him. The blue eyes were searching for answers. "You're confused I see. Well, you see, remember, my family is part dog. This is our… this is our version of an engagement ring." A face of confusion changes into that of shock and amazement. "Before this question is asked let me say; we do not have to actually do the deed till your ready. This is just to tell the world your taken, and I know you said you did not want anyone to know you're gay and were together and stuff, but screw them. If anyone dares touch you then they will deal with me. With all that said. Naruto Uzumaki. Will you marry me?"

The boy could not speak, he was not able to. What can you say when someone says something like that and pours there heart out like that to you? All he could do was nod. "YES!" He says jumping in the air running over to put the pink collar on the bare neck of Naruto. "Sorry about the color. See both boys and girls are given this at an early age and they did not think I would be gay and…" The boy just shook his head. "Its fine. Really." He says in a happy tone and looks up at him.

Getting on one knee and making a claw the brunette started to carve letters in. In small letters on the top it said. "In a loving relationship with…" And on the bottom in big letters. "Kiba Inuzuka." After words the boy got the cotton out and of the box and revealed a second blue matching collar that matched the golden hair boys that already have the same words on the tag except the obvious difference of the name on the bottom was Naruto's and he put it on.

"Now the world knows we're forever linked." A small smile went on his face. "This is the best thing you could have done to make things up for me." Barely any time transpired before the boy in netting spoke up. "Nah ah! Not finished Blondie." The boy ran over to the bottom of the bed real quick and got out a movie projector.

"Got a movie for us. Gay one too so I hear, romance and everything." Again this thought had to go through his mind. Just how much did Kiba spend on all this? And a movie projector?! He had to spend a fortune! The dog shinobi started moving some of the candles around on the window and aiming at the wall and he got the chairs for them to sit together as the movie played. "Sorry about the door knob being in the way. This being the only room I can get and everything being where it is. Not a lot could be done so…" The feminine boy moved over to his seat and smiled. "Kiba. Its fine sweet heart. Sit with me. Let's watch the movie." The boy obeyed and held the pink collared boy in a hug as he turned the movie on.

One movie later

Naruto was crying at the ending as he shakes his head. "The … The one cowboy died. Leaving the other all alone. It's not right!" The boy in a blue collar comforted his lover shushing him. "Babe. It's ok. I know it was sad for you. But were ok. It's all ok." Putting his face in his lover's chest, the blue eyes sob. After having a good cry the blond goes back and looks at the other boy's eyes. "Make love to me Kiba." This was a big take back "W…what?"

"MAKE LOVE TO ME! I…I'm… This is what I wanted! The dinner of my favorite food, the link we now have, and the movie. Scented candles and the like. It's wonderful. But the main thing, I want us to make love. I love you Kiba!"

After that lips locked and the skinny boy started to strip his boxers and his leaf village symbol underwear. Kiba pushed him back and was starting to take a few breaths. "Wow! Baby. I want to do this… But I only wanna do this if you want to." The boy was nodding his head. "There is nothing that I want to do more. Let's make love." With that the red marked boy wasted no time taking the orange shirt off his lovers body, with that he stood up and took his shorts off and netting shirt throwing it all to the side.

Under the mattress the top male went into and got a book out entitled, "A Thousand and One Sex Positions." and handed it to Naruto. "Take a look, and pick the position you want. Trust me later there is going to be a lot I will want you to do but for now it's your night." The blonde's eyes just rolled. "Typical you wo… WAIT A SECOND! Why do you have this if you did care about having sex tonight?!" The loudness had the blue collared boy taken back. "Whoa whoa! Calm down! Yes, I will be honest, I was hoping for sex tonight. However, if you said no then that would have been it and we moved on with the night." That answer was more than good enough for the uke boy.

"Ok. Good boy!" With that he looked through the book he had been given. Taking his time to look through this book there was a lot of positions that really made a whole world of expressions. Some smiling devilishly and other's freaked out face. After a good ten minutes he held the book to Kiba. "This is the position I want to do. This looks fun!" He grabs it and looks at the book. "Cowgirl? Really? Didn't think you were so western." He giggles in response. "Well maybe it's the movie. But I want to try it. So… get prepared." With that the brunette started to touch his soft and short penis. He kept rubbing it over and over. In no time he was a bit shocked to see that Naruto was starting to message the boy's hairy balls giving them nice gentle strokes and good firm messages. "You don't believe in shaving down here do you?" Once again the blue collared boy flashes his fangs. "Hey now I tried once and it hurt like you wouldn't believe! I had to not masturbate for a whole month! I nearly died" This got a chuckle out of the Jinchuuriki. As ideas came into his head thanks to that book. Maybe there was other ways to help get Kiba erect. Naruto started to lick the head and it was a present surprise to the Inuzuka boy. "Ooh baby. Ya, just like that! Keep at that" Looking up at him the soft cock was placed into a wet and eager mouth. The dick got sucked on like a bottle of water from a dehydrated person.

Pressing his face against a hairy groin, the Uzumaki boy was able to get the cock to grow, and grow, and grow. As it got bigger the golden locked head starts to bob up and down on the length and was getting the fallacy to its full length, a good nine inches. Pretty thick too. Naruto kept blowing Kiba for a while to get it nice and slippery, till he let his mouth off with a nice wet plop. It was time for the main event. Getting up and over the naked, hairless boy stood over his fiancé's dick and slowly guided his butt on the head. Putting arms around the neck of the dog ninja slowly and carefully moved down to the base of the dick. A loud moan filled the room. "Oh Kiba! Your size! It's amazing!" The seme was just as amazed and felt just as good as the blond.  
>"Oh baby! You're just the right amount of tightness! Oh god that's amazing!" The moaning and shaking Kiba did was animalistic and passion filled. The boy tried to move himself up but the angle he was in made it hard to."K…Kiba…" Grabbing the slim boys hips he kisses the soft lips. "I got ya baby. Let me know if it hurts." Slowly lifting the blond up and back down slowly. A slow puff of air comes out and he smiles. "Fuck ya"<p>

He lifts him p and then back down very slowly, but then it goes a bit faster, and faster. Naruto himself got to a not to bad seven inches. Grabbing his own erect cock he started to masturbate on top of the anal fuck he was getting. At this point both collar boys could not help but moan as there chains wiggled around the heavy movement going on.

Before long the boy was being slammed down on the great length and both lovers were sweaty and loud. They were shaking like leafs and before long the uke came on the wash board abs of a body dripping all over his stomach. But in the heat of passion both did not really care about it and it kept going till the blue collar boy was near climax. He screamed as loud as he could. "I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" and after he screamed that the boy unloaded in his boyfriend, stopping the bouncing and looking at him. "I…L…Love you Kiba."

They kissed each other once again and then the cum covered boy said softly. "How was your first time?" The fox boy responds. "It was amazing; it was all I could want. Romance, someone I care about, and it was made so special. You could not have done anything better for me. Thank you so much. You make me so happy"

With that neither of them spoke. Naruto got off Kiba and both got up to take a shower, after words they went into bed, going under the covers and holding hands. Kiba went to sleep first shortly after Naruto. Both in each other's embrace. Sleeping soundly knowing that things would be ok for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Big sorry's to everyone who Favorited and followed me since last time. I lost all my emails lately and I cant thank you properly. Im sorry.**

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose up to grace the sky and light up the world like it always has, Naruto was wide awake, unable to go back to sleep since he woke up a hour ago. The only thing that he could think about was his new fiancé. Wow, he is engaged now! That is still so crazy, even in his head, but the blond does not regret the choice he made. If asked again he say yes, over and over again, but the feeling he had, the feeling of total glee and joy was just too amazing.<p>

The pink, collared boy was looking up at the boy who he had the amazing night with last night. He had been doing this for the entire hour that he was up. All that was going through the young boys head was compliments. All anger was gone from the dirty trick that was played on him, but there was still one more issue. Kiba was still homeless. Needless to say, his lover was not happy with this. Not one little bit. The train of thought that was going on broke as soon as the blue collared boy's eye muscles started to move. After that he started to move his body around a little bit. After that his eye lids opened seeing his love in his arms with a smile that made him look soooo cute!

"Good morning honey." He said softly. A big smile was on the Inuzuka boy. "A very good morning indeed. How is my guy today?" Still softly Naruto responds. "Since you're here it's awesome." The boy gave a small chuckle on being complimented. "Well only the best for what's mine. I can only have the best that includes the best boyfriend. For that special someone to see something in me to want to call me a boyfriend, hell a life partner, that person deserves the world in my eyes." He kisses the top of the blonds head and ruffles it a bit. The boy gives a bit of an embarrassed smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But we really need to talk. Look. I know you have your stupid pride about this but if you moved in with me that would be so awesome. I mean… "  
>'Oh thank god! It's nothing serious.' Kiba thought and before Naruto could finish the dog shinobi interjects. "Alright, everything should be in your place by tomorrow. Just need to get over to my moms." The response to that mirrored when he heard the blue collared boy's sister called the boy cute. "What?! But you… I mean you…. You always…. What did….?" Trying to find the words to say clearly not sure how he could speak. "Ya. Well before last night I had a long talk with sis. She and I were talking about what we did and how bad I felt. She helped me with ideas. They were mostly my ideas but there were ideas that were run by her to make sure that I didn't screw up last night because losing you would be worse than death. She collected all my stuff from my room and gives it to me when I got to my old home. Actually that was supposed to be part of last night, but had no idea how to work it in and forgot to tell you."<p>

"Well let me tell you. Last night was so special. Yes I was mad and really thinking of not talking to you for a long while. But after all this, coming to live with me… There is nothing that I could have asked for to make that night so special. So… All is forgiven." After that the boy nuzzled his lover asking to get a shower.

Both lovers got into the shower together and washed each other. Naruto rubbed soap all over Kiba and he did not shy away from the genitalia region. The hairy genitals got messaged with wet hands as the blond was being lathered with soap and deep messages in the ass muscles. There naked bodies pressed close and playing with each other lovingly. "Did I ever tell you…? I had a thing for hairy guys?" A redness comes on the uke's face and he looks to the side. "Well it's a good thing I don't know how to use a razor isn't it?" A high pitched sequel came out and he covers his mouth in embarrassment. That's the only fetish he is getting out of me. No more Naruto!

'So Naruto likes hairy guys huh? Oh I'm so using that to my advantage! Can't wait till I get older and then I get more hairy! Oh he will never leave the bedroom!' Kiba clearly happy he found one of Naruto's weaknesses decides to use this to his full advantage. Suddenly the hard boy turned the water off and started to fan his pubes. "What in Hokage's name are you doing?!" The blond responds in confusion. "I'm getting dry so I'm bushy for ya." The boy was not sure rather to feel like that was a sweet thing or he was just enjoying seeing the boy embarrassed cause of his likes, but he went for the former.

"Ya know that's real sweet but I want to get clean so turn the water back on. Besides there is a lot we got to do today, including you moving in." Saying the last sentence was such an awesome thing for the Jinchuuriki. With in no time he started to get to sucking as with in no time the water was turned back on and the bar on top of the levers that made the water hot or cold.

The standing shinobi was taking some shampoo and putting it in the kneeling boy's hair lathering his golden strands partly to clean him partly to feel his head and pet it. This was weird to the blue eyed boy and with those eyes he looked up confused. "Oh. Um… ya hehe. We'll see the Inuzuka clan enjoys treating their lovers like dogs sometimes. Not that I will hit you or something like that, just some things. One of them is that I will clean you like I clean Akamaru. Since you're already down there and these hands were begging to go through your head… ya."

The boy just shrugs and goes back to his blowing. He slowly moved all of the girth into his mouth. A small moan escaped the blue collared boy's lips and he smiles. Naruto noticed something though as the head of the dick hit his throat. Something he did not really take account of before. Instead of a bulging round head in the back of his throat he felt flesh. Oh great Naruto thought. These sessions, though the blond loved them would take forever to finish the boy off.

Continuing to go back and forth, the boy was deep-throating pressing his face against the hairy genitals and continued to go back and forth swirling tong around the shaft and it kept going over and over. It got to the point where even the kneeling boy got hard. A full seven inches. Eventually after a good half hour the dog ninja grabs the bars and pants feeling really close. He was trying to warn the other but his breath was too rapid to try and catch it, but it kept going and it was too late. The cum shot down the boy's throat and before he could stop the process he swallowed it and choked a bit.

After words standing up the pink collared boy looked a bit angry. "Could have warned me!" Kiba tried to explain that he was going to say something but he was unable to thanks to Naruto's good skills at that. "Well… Thanks. But next time tap my head or something." The strong arms of the seme enclosed around his lover. "So sorry baby. You know that I didn't mean to harm or trick you. Forgive me?" Softly in response there was a nod.

The boy looks down seeing he was still hard and started to masturbate himself, but his arm was grabbed and the brown haired boy shook his head. "No. You let me take care of that." This was a bit confusing. He knew that there was no way that there wound of been a on his knees Kiba blowing him or riding him. Before he could ask though, in the showers corner there sat Kiba. He fingered for Naruto to come and he did so. Turning around sitting back against his chest. The strong hands moved over to grasp the hard dick and it was starting to be stroked. "K..Kiba…"

"Shh. Relax. Just because I fuck don't mean that I am going to leave you high and dry." The hand did not stop throughout this. As time went on the blond began to squirm. He was held in place by the big strong hand of Kiba. It was such a turn on seeing him get all fidgety like that. Knowing he was giving him pleasure, even in this way. Knowing he was in total control and that if he wanted to he could deny orgasm, but he never do such a thing.

The longer time went on the more and more the fox boy moved. He was panting and moaning out in his lover's ear and it was like an angel to the alpha. It kept going on and on and soon the boy went wild and if he was not held back by his pleasure partner he would of got out of the position. The dog boy knew he was close and did not stop. Soon white spunk was shot out and fell on his lower stomach and washed away by the shower. Softly a fanged smile forms and the owner of it whispers. "Was that good? Since I don't know a lot of your desires…" He was cut off. "It is ok. That was good. But I thought we were taking a shower?" He giggles in his response as the Inuzuka boy says "Well. When you're in love I guess it's hard not to show it"

After words the dominate male got soap and cleaned his submissive lover after he stood up lathering him from head to toe. It was an odd thing indeed for the blond never having such a thing happen to him. But on the positive he was being pampered and if this was how they showed love then the last thing he was going to do was argue. After the Inuzuka boy finished he worked on himself. Then turned the water off, got towels, dried Naruto first then himself and finally both got out to get dressed.

After all of that the two left together. Standing at the hotel exit they looked at each other. A hand was offered to the fourth Hokage's son. Nervously but with no regrets it was taken. "Don't worry. Between the two of us if anyone tries to say or do anything they will know what their blood taste like courtesy of me and Akamaru." With that response a question formed. "Wait. Where IS Akamaru? Never had I see you without him."

"Well ya. I had sis take care of him in secret because again I wanted last night to go perfect and I did not want him to ruin the mood." Even though I miss him like hell. "Oh. Well, let's get him then." The two left the building and went into the village. They were met with stairs from some guys and some girls. Other girls were giggling and swooning over it. But one thing that was not done was that they were disturbed from what they were doing. For the older guys it was because they did not want to anger the one who had the nine tailed beast inside him. That would have not ended well. The younger guys seemed to kinda not care. Least not outwardly. The girls just thought it was hot.

There was a shocking feeling of relief that came as soon as the boy and his love came to the house. Not that the orange suit ninja was embarrassed, not at all. In fact it was quite easy with Kiba by his side. If someone bothered them then the two were more than enough to take care of it. But there was a small nagging disbelief in Naruto's head that made him think maybe that the blue collared boy was going to try to pull something. It was just hard to believe that he all of a sudden gave up his macho way of thinking, but he trusted the other and with a kiss on the cheek the boy said. "I will be back in a short while." With that he went inside.

There was a silence around the entire home. In the front was the sister with a suitcase and a fully healed Akamaru at her side. "Mom is not home so you don't have to worry about her." She says clearly upset. Trying to hold her tears back and trying to not cry. Walking into the home and up to his sister Kiba held her in a deep hug. She could not help it after that. Hana started to cry. Her brother would have joined her but he had to stay strong for his sister. "Don't worry. I'm safe where I am going. Happy too. With hope maybe mom will get her head out of her ass. But even if she won't dot forget that I will never stop loving you." With that the suitcase was grasped and the master and dog walk out of the home.

"How did it go?" A curious voice asked the person leaving the home "Mommy dearest was not there. So no problems. Sis cried, I hugged her and told her that she is always my sister." With that the free arm goes over the solders of the blond. "Well we going home or what?" A nod was given as they walked back to the village. "WERE HOME!" Naruto thought. It was something awesome to hear he accepted the new place as home already.

The two were at the apartment complex. Something was strange though. While they were going home, the blond spotted Rock Lee. He was going to invite him over to chat but he was cut off by Kiba and made to keep walking. Why did Kiba do that? Why did he not wanna be around Lee? Sure he was annoying at times with his "YOUTH" and "PASSION" speeches but he was still a friend, but the fact that Kiba was going to unpack his stuff was something that clouded the boys mind. Going into the room the brown haired boy screams with passion. "HOME SWEET HOME!"

After closing the door behind him Naruto giggles, but before he could help his fiancé unpack there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? Well there was only one way to find out. Opening the door a familiar form was there. Black hair in a bowel cut, big round eyes, green skin tight suit with orange ankle and arm bands with the ninja head band around the waist. "Rock Lee? What are you doing here?" The green clad boy spoke loudly and angrily. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LOVER?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Before anyone says anything. I want to say that Kiba is not cheating no Naruto. That being said I want to let everyone know that Im going to take a break on this story. Not one like last time where I freaked out dont worry. But I need to reread my past chapters and just check it up making sure there was no missing plot points I forgot or anything like that. Also want to work on a new story (If anyone is interested its Kingdom Hearts.) and want to get into the new one a bit. thanks to everoyne who is understanding and is still with me for all this time. I love you all.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings everyone! OK so sorry for this chapter being kind of short. In the original version of this some crazy things go down with Naruto and Kiba that scare me to put on Fanfiction out of fear what will happen to my story. If you want the full uncensored version then please note me or email me and you can be redirected to read everything. I've wanted to put more story in it for making sure it doesn't have the issue of being to short. However seeing how long it has been since promising new stuff it scared me to make you guys wait longer. So ya. Anyway hope you enjoy what is here. Sorry for the long absence!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto did a one eight and looked with big blue eyes staring right into the sharp eyes that Kiba had. There was begging, literally begging with looks that this was not true. If looks could kill this one would just make a bloody corpse on the ground. The dog ninja just smacked his forehead as to say he knew this would happen, but dreaded it.<p>

The fox boy looks at his canine brethren and walks over in front of the brunettes face and takes a fist and softly hits the top of his head. "Does your dick need to be locked up in a cage?! They make those things you know! Exactly for people like you who can't keep it in their pants!" The Inuzuka boy just chuckles. His fingers point down to his groin "What can I say? It is not my fault." The next part his hips thrust up with each word. "Just to big!" A hand flies up to meet the forehead. Shaking his head the blond grunts. "Your such a freaking boy." This made Kiba smile. "What are you?" Looking up annoyed all that was said was "Shut up."

Naruto took the back of his hand and started to rub his neck. "So um. Thanks for defending my honor back there and stuff. Saying what you did and all. IT really felt good hearing you bat Lee away so strong and speak the way you did about me. Just felt ... magical. Like I've got a prize that no one else can have. It is still so unbelievable that you feel this way about me and want me so bad."

There was no come back to that. No quip or anything. Not a single peep. All that was given was a stare right at the blue collared male to his pink collared partner. "Wh-what are you looking at Kiba? Why are you smiling like that ... Kiba answer me your freaking me out." The soft hand gets taken and lead into the bathroom.  
><strong><br>**

"Strip baby." Hands go on the blonds hips. "Excuse me? You know I will not just have sex with you when ever you want it!" The canine lover just shook his head. "Not what I've planned. Look, there is something that you need to understand that you seem to not figure out yet. I'm a dog. Dogs are fucking horny creatures. Especialy if we are in heat. That isnt what this is though. You need to be marked so no other dogs trys to claim what is mine."

"Lee, we have been over this ..." There was a big booming voice that overpowered his. "NO! You made a promise and tried to get out of it! There is not any going back from what we did!" This would continue back and forth til the blond spoke up. "OK! THIS IS ENOUGH! Someone better explain to me what is going on right now before my anger goes to even greater hights!" The green clad ninja just crossed his harms as if speaking with body language saying 'Well Kiba? This is your time.' The male sat down on a near by chair rubbing his temples. "Gladly will clear this up."

"First of all, yes we had sex, however this was during a time when we WERE NOT TOGETHER! As a matter of fact it was during the weekend when you did whatever training you did with Jiraiya. This guy was drunk as hell. The fact that night remains in his brain is a shock to me. Before anything even happened there was a conversation where it was spelled out clear as day that the sex was one off. No emotions attached. It was just for me to try to free my mind from you and hell sex, you know how much that makes me happy. Though Lee does not take the hint!"

The bowl cut that hanged from Lee's head tossed around when the master of taijuitsu shook his head. "It could not have been one off! You took my virginity Kiba! I've taken yours! Were linked and that cannot change! Now it must be hard for Naruto to accept that the passion of our love burns so bright ..."

When that started hands flew up almost immediately "WHOA! OK! Stop! Rewind, first when you say it like that it sounds like you fucked me and that for sure did not happen, second there was no love! It was sex! You don't need love to put a cock into something. Lots of women can tell you that, third and finally there is no link. See this?" Puts a finger to his blue collar with the tag shaking from the pull. "This means me and Naruto are engaged! E-N-G-A-G-E-D! That means were not going to even think about doing anything or living with anyone or anything, but each other. That is a bond."

A fire lights in the green clad lads eyes. "Kiba Inuzuka! You will be my lover! It is my mission to make this so! My heart will not be broken." His finger then points to the blond. "You will have your heart broken! Not me! Don't worry though, that fire in your youth shall keep your spirits high and put that train back on its tracks going right for the destination it was always ment to go with another passenger on board!" After this Rock Lee marched away form the house.

A stare that looked like death coming from the feminine boy was directed at his fiance. "LEE?! SERIOUSLY?! Out of all the people?!" A look of shame and embarrassment comes across the shinobi that totally covers up his birth marks. "Look. You kept going on about Sakura. Everyone til now believed you loved her. That was a big enough sign to tell me that going out wtih you was impossible. What was I suppose to do except try to fuck my feelings out?"

"You know Kiba. You are such a sweetheart for defending our relationship like you did. However your more trouble then a barrel of monkeys that got into something that raised there energy levels to like insane levels.

Lee was marching home with a silly walk with his feet kicking up to chest height and his arms swinging back and forth. Everyone stared at him when walking through the village and this made the black haired male look around. "What are you all looking at?! Can't you tell the fire of my passion focuses on the hearts desires from which stem for the dog man who captured my being and soul?! There will not be rest til that resting place of mine takes in that lost canine! It will not be resting! Do you hear me Konoha Village?!" The male kept marching back to his apartment. Not a single person could of told you though just exactly what the hell he was saying. **  
><strong>

In his hotel room the green clad ninja was looking down at his fingers and grunts. "Just you wait Naruto Uzumaki. I am going to get Kiba back. There is no other reason for me to be alive. My sensei will never want me that way. He said that he would take over. I'll hold him to that til I cant draw breath anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto and Kiba walked hand in hand in the village. This made the blond very nervous. Kiba kept assuring him this was not something to be sad about. "You are safe. Don't think otherwise. People will stare, let them. What does it matter to you?" The boy said kissing his cheek. "The world will know you are mine. If there is a problem, then someone will get a good idea why you don't fuck with a dog's pup." A happy sigh then a glance over to his mate was given. "You always know what to say. OK. I am not afraid." A good yank of the arm pulling the submissive boy into the dog ninja arms then a whisper into his ear. "Good." A soft lick of the neck and an evil grin given knowing that would make him shake. "K-Kiba. I'm sensative!" If people were not staring before they sure were now. Looking around for a moment caused the canine shinobi to growl "What are you looking at?! You have something better to do then stare?! Why not focus on something in your own lives then caring about two people who love each other showing affection?!"

Internally the fox boy wonders to himself rather he should be proud that his man is defending his honor or glow bright red like it was Christmas time and all you needed was the green. The dominant male took his boyfriend's hand walking to the park. "Forget them. Who cares what they think? Who cares what they will say or do. Let them be bothered." It was clear at this point that Kiba just did not give two shits about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was love the pink collared boy. Once in the park an arm wraps around Naruto. "No regrets?" He asked. "No regrets. Never with you. Well … one. We did not hook up sooner." Both of them chuckled in joy. The picture of pure happiness.

Imagine the shock from both boys when all of a sudden they started to feel a bit itchy. The canine was about to comment about it though really did not have the chance. A big pile of leaves rained from above upon the two. Both let go of each other. They went to clean off the clothes that got filled with leaf bits. If you could see this image, then you would see that clearly Naruto was reacting to it then is usually preceded by a comma, e.g.: _I went home**, t**hen I had a nap_."worse then Kiba. The boy jumped around shaking and jumping trying to get the leaf bits off. Also, he may have set a record how many times the word "EW!" could be said in a short amount of time. [If who did this is who I think it is, then hell will be paid.] "Hey hon. Come on back to the house. We can change and come back out. Away from trees this time." The boy was moved like a worm over to his partner very upset about this. "How did this happen?! Egh, I feel so disgusting!"

Up in a tree Rock Lee sat. [Perfect. I started to ruin their day. First, telling the towns people about them and getting uncomfterble stares, then ruined the moment! Eventually Kiba, you will see that passionless not so youth filled boy is not good for you and leave him for me!] He sneaks through the trees to keep following them and keep tabs. "It's OK. Don't worry about it angel. I'll take the clothes to the laundry when we get home. We will change then go out for lunch. Sound good?" A gentle nod was given. "Alone time with you, having a nice meal with you … Will **we** be late?"I can have ramen?" [So predictable. Yet so adorable.] "Of course you will get ramen." That seemed to change the mood entirely. "RAMEN! I'M GETTING RAMEN!" This got the biggest grin out of Kiba. [How can you not love him?]

On another side of the village Gui sat in the school with a somber look upon his face. The green clothed male was alone, though not for long. Kakashi came in the room and sat down across the table. "You seem upset. It seems like more and more you get upset." The male looked up and looked back down. "Lee has been away for what seems like forever. Something has kept him away from me for the past couple days. Offering to train always comes up with Many kind**s** of students study French."some kind of excuse. What he is doing not totally sure." A soft sigh escapes his lips. "You know, why not just tell the boy you are madly in love with him? It's freaking rediculous, the kid sees you as an idol and models himself after you down to your look. I'd bet this would be a dream come true."

Gai responded defensively. "It's a young boy who is my student! It would not be right Kakashi!" The masked sensei kept his cool as usual and responded. "Really? So you are going to torture yourself because of a silly thing like age? 's, e.g.: _My mother**'s** house_."The student thing, fine. Though really, you treat him best anyway. Plus, we are asking these kids to go out and be trained killers. be, e.g.: _You **are** kidding_. Another possibility would be to write _you**r**_."You seriously going to tell me that it's OK for us to ask them to murder, but love is forbidden?" The male kind of looked down to the side. "Look. I've bought into all of that garbage once. Gay people are gross, be a good teacher and don't play favorites. In the end, you can do your job and still love the person you want to love. Talking from experience." The bowl cut slowly raised up with Gui's head and a look of shock on his face. "Wh-Wh …" "It's none of your business. Just think about what I said. Don't buy into what others say. Who knows. It's possible you may save him from being alone. Or doing something stupid to impress someone else." The male thought about it "… Lee … Should I?"

Back at the apartment building both of the guys were getting off dirty jackets and stripping naked. Both did not mind being nude together of course. "So since we are not wearing anything …" A simple sigh was given in response. " It's a nice day. Can't you think about not screwing for one minute?" The brunette flashed his fangs. "Not when you are naked like that. Not when you are all exposed and showing off that nice pucker that is begging for me to bend you over and do it like you know I love to do. Doggy style!" [Wow, my boyfriend. Just wow.] "Get dressed you horndog. If you give me a good lunch maybe we can see about some sex later. This time, something not so extreme thank you." The boy walked away going to his closet. "Hey. You enjoyed it. Didn't hear be, e.g.: _You **are** kidding_. Another possibility would be to write _you**r**_."you complaining when you were on all fours." The boy got into his suitcase pulling out some clothes. One was boxers that had an ash gray background with cartoon bones on them all over, matching shorts and shirt with the phrase "Do it like a dog." and an, e.g., _**an** apple_, _**an** MRI_."a image of Kiba with Akamaru in his lap looking forward.

"You were hitting all the right spots, yes I will give you that. Is it to much to ask for some romantic stuff? Just holding each **h**and or _**a**nd_."other and slowly moving?" The boy was looking through his wardrobe and could not really decide what to wear. Normally he just wore the orange suit because he tought it was the least gay thing he owned. Looking at his options though the boy realized just how out there his wardrobe was. A small yelp was released feeling his body get grabbed out of no where in a hug. "Do (or _Does_)."You want romance? OK. I'll (otherwise, it just _sick_!)."Ill kiss your neck. Stick myself into you. Move slowly in and out. Hold you close as I tell you what you mean to me and how my life is complete now you are with me. be, e.g.: _You **are** kidding_. Another possibility would be to write _you**r**_."You being my pup, and you have a fox in you which is a canine so that counts." The boy felt a bit hot and sweaty. "O-OK Kiba that is nice. Seriously though, let me get dressed please." The boy let go and flexed. Since his shirt was sleeveless the male felt more manly showing off. "Is it such a bad thing that I know your weak spots?"

The boy looked over and noticed the shirt th**a**n (otherwise, put a comma before _then_)."more then his flexing. "How did you get yourself on a shirt?" The guy's arms slumped down in shame. [Way to kill my buzz babe.] "Family event. Everyone got shirts like this with them and the dog they owned on there. The guy's got this and the girls had a shirt that said don't make me show you what a real bitch is like. Yes we are proud of our relationship with our dogs. Don't judge." The boy chuckled. "If it was a problem I'd say something days ago. You have not stopped talking about dogs. **h**eck or _**ch**eck_."Heck if anything you are trying to make me a dog." The male thought about that for a second. "You would make one hot golden retriever. Though you are close enough as a fox. If I really wanted could convince you to turn into a part dog. Some of my family members have done it before. I remember my uncle making his wife get doggy ears and a cute big tail that she sway left and right to show her excitement whenever they were together and how happy he was to see that … Hey Naruto I think I know a fun new juitsu you can learn! It would make you closer to becoming Hokage!"

The boy started to put on a purple shirt that had a pink version of his spiral logo that had been on the back of his jacket. A pair of denim shorts that did not cover much of his legs, actually they only covered the bare minimum. It also nicely outlined his ass. Finally he got on some sandles that he always wore. "You think I am real stupid don't you?" [OK. Sell it Kiba. Sell it like your life depends on it.] "Oh puppy! Come on. Think about it. Nice little ears, cute tail. Plus they probably be fox like. So it's kind of letting your more natural self out. Think of how happy she work**s** here, _he doe**s** more than his share_. Another possibility would be to use a past form, e.g.: _She **wrote** me a letter_."it make me!" The boy turned around in his altfit and looked down "I … will think on it." The boy waked out and spinned a little with his arms stretched out. "How do I look?" a friendly smirk given as his eyes looked up and down "Woof woof." He said in a sensual tone. "Hehe. I'll take that as you love it. Come on. Let's get some food!"


	13. Chapter 13

The once scared and shy boys were pretty comfortable with themselves while they walked down the street. Naruto did not care about his feminine looks and Kiba sure as hell did not mind it earthier. An arm around his boyfriend with a sly grin on his face the dog boy was quite happy in this moment. Sure there are some comments here and there calling them "Fags." and Naruto "Fairy." though it was mostly ignored. Some of the comments even got some funny responses from Kiba such as "You are just mad that my pup is more pleased by me within a week then your girl is in years. In and out of bed." among other sly remarks. Everything seemed to be going pretty good, then all of a sudden a colorful blue haired girl stood in their path.

"Hinata!" The name slipped from both boys tongues. One in shock with Kiba and the blond with a bit of happiness. "Hi there! Nice to see you aga-oh right. Um … well see I can explain my outfit. You see, um I kind of …" The man was silenced by his boyfriend. "Hinata look. Please do not be mad. Things happened and then we …" The female raised a hand to his face and silenced him. "Save it. Clearly anyone can see what is going on here. Naruto, do me a favor. Don't hate me for this." In a blink of an eye the girl kisses his lips tightly to the shock of both ninja. Pushing the girl away the blue eyed kid steps back. "Whoa whoa! Hey what is going on?! Hinata, look. I'm …" she snapped right in. "Yes. You are sick. Don't worry dear. We can fix this. If only I told you about my feelings sooner then we could have done something about this!" A small grunt comes from the blond. "Seriously?! You are really going to be doing this? Say that you will be able to fix things just by kissing me and possibly screwing you?" Stepping back in a bit of fear she looked scared. "Well I thought …"

Yet another cut off was done. The situation was so tense that no one was willing to let the other speak. "What Hinata?! What was the thought process? What is going on in that mind of yours?! No girl is that good in bed that they will turn me straight! Trust me, I have tried it! Girls do nothing for me, and you know what?! Kiba is sweet and caring and he has been nothing but a total angel to me ever since things started to get heated between us!" [Outside of the time he cheated in our fight, but that got fixed and she does not need to know about that.] "If anything you are making me angry at you and hate you! How dare you kiss me?! How dare you do something to me so passionate and loving when we are not together?! My first kiss was Kiba! He was my first in bed, yes we made love too! Ill shout it from the roof tops! I liked it too! So tell you what. Why don't you get yourself a toy at the local sex shop or find another man, because if not then you will be very lonely in your life! Bitch!"

Putting her hands in her face and running away everyone was staring at Naruto. "Wow. Um …" Sighing softly and turning around the boy had a frown upon him. "I'm so sorry you had to see that! She … well she really made me mad trying to kiss me and then she was trying to defend her actions and said I was sick and …" The brunette shook his head "Hey, if you did not prove your love to me by that, then you can't ever do it babe!" Arms latched on to the boys body and hold him tight. "Just … kind of feel bad for Hinata. Not that I want to lose you. She just really has a thing for you and now seeing you act the way you did has to hurt. That really was not her. If you ask me she was so shell shocked from us she went over board." Looking around for a moment the alpha growled lowly. "Hey. Show is over. Stop looking!" Everyone would keep going on about their business.

Later in the park

Sitting down in a bare part of the forest where it seemed like no one was around a big blanket was placed upon the ground for both of the lovers to sit on. Kiba sat first then Naruto. Placing a basket in the middle of both of them. Opening the basket there was sandwiches and plenty enough for both guys. "Got to say babe. What you did with Hinata back there … it was rough man. Like … I am not saying you should of dumped me and get all on her, but like maybe the yelling was just a tad rough you know? She has been crazy about you for … ever really." A frown comes on the blonds face "Yes yes. It may of been to much. Next time we meet maybe we can just try and talk it all out. I did not want to hurt her feelings though she started saying these things and it made me mad and …" The dog boy kissed his fox "Hush my lover. Its OK. We can worry about that bridge when we cross it."

Starting to nibble on the sandwitches a small moan comes from his mouth with total joy. "This is great Kiba! Never knew you could make such good food!" Puffing his chest out a little and smiling with pride the dog ninja says with a confident smirk "Well a man's got to take care of whats his don't he? After all we a-OW!" Holding the back of his head Naruto got up "What-what what happened?!" Looking at the back of his head a small trail of blood came down and looking at the ground there was a rock.

"Someone is watching us. If they stain this shirt they will pay! This is my favorite shirt!" Getting up and wipping the blood up the area was sniffed to get the scent. "Oh come on. LEE YOUR DEAD!"

"Oh no! I was trying to hit Naruto! How did I hit my doggy boy?!" The green clad boy whispered to himself. His heart skipped several beats once the man started to dash right for him. Trying to run was proven useless as the bowl cut was gripped tightly and yanked out of the bushes. "LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU THINK THAT HARMING MY PARTNER WILL MAKE ME WANT YOU BACK?! HOW IN KONOHA DID YOU GET PAST THE NINJA TEST WHEN YOUR SO DUMB?! IF YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU WILL BE REPORTED ALONG WITH A NICE ASS KICKING FROM ME!" Tears started to stream down his face as Lee dashed away from the scene.

"Wow … Um." Turning around and running back to the boy strong arms grasped a small body. "I am so sorry sweetie. That mean Lee will not bother us again. Sorry for losing my temper, but after trying to break us up and all that I'm just really mad with ho-I mean it just don-please don't be angry with me. You yelled at Hinata and I yelled at Lee."

A soft giggle comes from moist lips "You really don't need to freak out. Its fine. Sure, you did the same thing I did, but you did it out of love and that can always be forgiven." Sounds could be heard coming from the distance as both ninja look ahead. It was Hinata again. "Oh no not again." Naruto explained. "I came here to say sorry Naruto. It's just … you were my first love! Your still my first love! Hearing what you said … it shattered my motivations and just made me want to give up. Not thinking about what you wanted or how you felt. Trying to … trying to say that it was fixable or something. Though … if I want to be your friend, and I do then my petty actions should be answered for. Please, forgive me. Clearly Kiba means so much to you. Even if that will never be me it would be nice to stay friends."

Both of the men looked at each other a bit shocked. "That was big of you dear. Of course you are forgiven. Just never do anything like that again and we are good. I'm a doggy lover for life." A small lick comes form Kiba onto Naruto's cheek and then his face became super red. "Thank you Naruto. It means so much to me that we can still fix our relationship. At least that was not destroyed." She turned around and started to walk off. "Um. Hey Hinata. You want to eat with us? I'm ok with sharing and well you are our friend right?" A soft smile comes across her face. Nodding and then coming back she sat with the both of them "Thank you. So much." From then they ate and enjoyed the afternoon.

A special end for Rock Lee (Will make a spin off if this part is liked enough)

Running as fast as two feet would let him Rock Lee was in the trees to hide himself from the world. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch the man felt defeated and nearly at the end of his rope. When he reached his place his eyes were wiped up and noticed something was off. The door … it was open? Not totally flung open, but open enough to notice. Lee always keeps the house locked up tight in order for no problems to arise, however it would seem someone came in. _This is great. Now after all of that I'm going to have to fight off an attacker. _The door was slowly opened ready to attack anyone that came in his line of sight. What was found was shocking and totally unexpected.

Vanilla candles were lit all over the place lighting up the house all around. The strong scent over whelming him. In the center of the house was Gui naked on a couch with a single rose in his mouth. His body laying upon Lee's couch with on his side with a hand on his head prompting it up, the legs sprawled out with one arched and the free hand taking the rose from his mouth rubbing it on his abs that look like they been chizzled from stone. "Well hello Lee. Why not shut the door? Don't want everyone seeing me naked now."

His student obeyed and from head to toe the young boy shook. "Sensei … you swing this way?" Nodding a little Gui got to flexing a little just to show off. "Well mostly into girls, but Lee your special. You got that … special something that no other guy has. My passions flame can not be held back any longer! The youthful gleam in your eye draws me ever closer to you. I knew that you had to be mine. Some age difference between us, but Ill make sure never to let this fire inside burn out! You must be lead by someone who is older, wiser and someone who will love you like you deserve!" _Oh please tell me this is all working. I've spent all morning preparing all of this. _

"Sensei … You did all this for me? You … feel this way about me?" Getting up to his feet to stretch his great size was apparent just from the balls swaying down and that dick looking almost snake like. "Now Lee, you know me. Would I go through all of this for something that did not make me want to scream with passion?" God that man was turning Rock Lee on so much and was making him hard as a rock. "Come on over and you will see how real I am being." A wink with a bright smile was all that he needed.

All of a sudden Kiba was forgotten and it was all about Gui. Lee started to strip while walking over to his teacher. "I'll never let you go Sensei! Ill be yours forever!" With in seconds all of that gear was gone and like his idol Lee was naked. Kissing his lips tightly with a hug and rubbing his abs against Gui's _Oh this is fantastic! Lee really fallen for me! Now you got him! Don't let him regret that decision!_

Gui took Lee and threw him softly onto the couch and got his knee right in between the boys legs and gripped the side of the couch while moving a hand up and down the student and now lover. "Damn it, you are so cute! I've dreamed of this for far to long and can't believe this is finally happening!" A big bright blush comes over the boy. One hand grips the nipples which made the inexperienced student gasp and twitch. "Sensei!" his voice sounded high pitched and gasped for air. "T-th-tha-that f-f-f-eels AH!"

Laughing a little low Gui seems proud of his work. "Oh thats it Lee. Squeal for me. Show me you love it! Let me know who your sensei is! Let me take over your body and show it a pleasure ride that only I can give!" Sweat over comes both of them while Gui's drops on Lee which only made it more hot for both of them. "S-Sens-EI!" His hard dick twitched and squeamish did not even begin to describe it. "Oh fuck yes! That is it! God! Your so amazing! You won't regret being mine Lee!"

Gripping him and then picking the boy up like an infant and moving him into such a way where Lee was on his lap and Gui was getting a stiffy on the bare back which grew to a impressive size of one great foot of length. It was good that the boy could not see other wise the kid may pass out. "Now listen to me, we need to prepare you for the fun you will have, but you must trust me. Do you trust me Lee?" He nodded "I do Sensei." A kiss on the cheek and a happy hum comes from the teacher. "Good, but no sensei. We are past that point. Call me Gui. Now then, what you need to do is close your eyes and let me lift you up and don't open your eyes no matter what. Got me? No reason for you to open your eyes, because you trust me." The boy nodded and smiled. Shutting his eyes tightly he whispers "For you Gui"

Feeling all of a sudden like he was dangling from the air the strong arms lift up the boy into the air pressing his ass right up to his mouth. _This is probably his first time. Got to lubricate the hole so the least amount of pain as possible. _Sticking his tongue deep into the hole of a nice clean asshole made Lee shake again and shiver. "Gui!" It was like a rush hearing his name be said like that. If there was some way to capture that and replay it over and over again he could. Felt so powerful.

Driving the tongue deep into the hole working it in and out while moving it all around to stretch that baby. After a while of tonguing him fingers were involved. First the middle finger, then once that was stretched enough the ring finger and then index. This went on for a good ten minutes and then it was time. Lifting the boy down slowly on to the head of his dick with a wet hole he was prepared to give a full fuck. "Get ready, because you are about to have the ride of your life. No waiting in line and totally free."

Inch by inch that mighty staff was stuffed up his butt. The more he was in there the more it hurt. It was obvious too. "Hmm. You hurt Lee?" The boy nodded. "OK. Just relax. We will wait for a bit. Just relax. Rest if you have to." Nodding a bit Lee spoke up "Um. Mind if I … um. Rest? I feel kind of … I am still mentally trying to get all of this straight." Pulling out of hm and putting Lee onto his back like before the older man speaks into the younger boys ear. "Its OK. We will go on your watch. Ill get mine. Just cum on your back and we will try again another time OK? That was impressive what you did." The boy did not really get what he meant by what he did was impressive but he was to out of it to care. Lee fell asleep in his senseis lap and Gui jacked off on his back feeling his skin. "Fuck. Egh." He cummed on his back hard and cuddled his new lover letting the cum soak into his back.


End file.
